Something To Believe In
by Danigirl32
Summary: AU JaSam fic. Jason Morgan's life is about to change. Whether he likes it or not. He meets someone who makes him stop and take stock. She's got a smart mouth..and somehow she managed to crawl into his heart..Did he mention that she's only eleven?
1. Little Bird

Summary: Jason Morgan's life is about to change. Whether he likes it or not.

He meets someone who makes him stop and take stock of his life. She's cute, got a smart mouth, a bad attitude, and somehow she managed to crawl into his heart and make him want to be a better man.

Did he mention that she was eleven years old?

Oh, yeah, falling for her teacher probably isn't a good idea either?

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

Thanks Annie Lennox for the Inspiration

* * *

_**Something To Believe In**_

Little Bird

She had very few possessions. The ragged backpack that was slung over her shoulder contained her only other change of clothes, five pairs of underwear and five of those little training bras that she had bought from Wal-Mart when she realized that she was starting to poke through her t-shirts.

That had been a bitch to workout. She had to live off those lousy ramen cups for a month in order to buy the damned things. Yet she knew that it was best not to draw unwanted attention to herself. The Grisham boys from the docks didn't care how old pussy was when they were in a mean mood. Therefore, it was best to blend as best she could. She hadn't had ramen since. Could barely stand to look at the damned things without feeling sick to her stomach.

She had a thing about being clean, so inside the bag was a toothbrush, paste and soap that she lifted once a week from a drug store on the corner. It was a little game she played with the owner, Mr. Corbin.

He knew she didn't have the money to afford the stuff, so she walked in and pretended to have a look around, stole what she needed and bought a candy bar. She always could dig up seventy-five cent for a king-size Milky Way, her absolute favorite. Once the gray haired man tried to make friends, but she had cut that off fast.

The second an adult became your friend they tried to shove you back into the system for your own good. That was the last place she was going back to. Therefore, they kept their relationship simple. She stole her supplies and he turned his head and took the little four dollar hit. It was a pretty good relationship all around in her opinion.

Also inside her bag was her favorite book, _Little Women_. There was something about the sisters that appealed to her though she would never admit it aloud. She supposed she had once had a family, but after spending nine years in foster care, that memory had long since faded.

There was a jacket that she knew would need to be replaced soon. Winter had been hard, damned hard, and there were days when she almost went back to the Courtney Matthews Shelter, then she would remember and shove that thought off. The streets were better than some of those places she was stuffed in. If she was cold, St. Bartholomew's over on Pine usually had a hidey-hole just right for her to spend the night. Father Coats was another one of those do-good souls, so she always had to wait until after dark before sneaking in.

A day spent in the cold winter of Port Charles could be dangerous. She had learned to walk the malls, the museums on free days and the library until sundown. If anyone stopped her, she would give them the wide-eyed innocent look and say her mother was in the restroom with her little sister changing her. Worked like a charm, because people really didn't want to get involved in your personal drama. They just liked to satisfy their own guilty feelings so they could sleep at night.

You learned fast if you wanted to survive on the street alone.

Lucky her, it was spring now and the weather was nice, except for those days it rained.

And that's what it was going to do today; she looked up at the cloudy sky and could smell the storm coming in off the water. She adjusted the cheap earphones that lead to the CD player tucked safely into her backpack. Annie Lennox was singing her favorite song, her theme song, because there were times when she wished she could just fly away like the little bird she spoke of. Rushing so that the faded jeans and the red v-neck tee she wore wouldn't get wet in the coming downpour, she headed to the little diner on the corner where she usually scrounged up dinner if she was lucky.

Today she had lifted the wallet off some schmuck at the art museum that stopped her in the contemporary section and tried to have her escorted from the premises. Rather than make a fuss she went voluntarily, but took his wallet for ruining a perfectly nice day for her.

"Dinner's on you," she glanced down at the ID, "Ric Lansing." She snorted and tossed the ID in the garbage can, as well as the credit cards, since he would have cancelled those the second he realized she had picked his pocket. She took moment to glance at the cute little family portrait, rolled her eyes at the Stepford family and chucked it as well. The one hundred dollars in cash would come in handy though.

The little bell over the door jingled, signaling her entrance and she glanced around the diner, caught the open booth over in the corner and immediately rushed over. It wasn't as busy as some nights that she managed to come in, but there were enough families that would make this booth a prime seat. She didn't want a table. It drew attention. Why would a young girl be sitting in Kelly's at this time of day by herself? Why wasn't she at home where she belonged? A booth made it easy for her to be ignored. Just how she liked it.

A perky waitress walked over to take her order and she almost rolled her eyes. Georgie, her nametag read. Georgie had barely managed to tear her eyes off the hot Latin guy working behind the counter long enough to realize that she had a customer at her table. "Welcome to Kelly's what can I get you?"

"Bacon double cheese burger with everything, onion rings, and an orange Crush." She answered without looking up. When she realized that Georgie hadn't walked away, she glanced back at her muffin face and she was frowning. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, aren't you going to spoil your dinner?"

"Did I ask for your concern? This is my dinner." She stuck the earphones back in her ear, listening to the repeating song and ending the conversation. Great another do-gooder. This one barely looked older than she did and she certainly had that suburban _'I've got the perfect life' _look going, so Miss Georgie wouldn't know what her life was like. The tug on her t-shirt had her releasing a slow breath and rolling her eyes. "What!"

"Will your parents be joining you for dinner?" she heard her over the music, but she pretended like she didn't.

"What!" she repeated, then pulled the earphones out. If she was going to be nagged, she might as well enjoy herself. "What I didn't hear you?"

"I said," Georgie took a breath, "Are your parents joining you for dinner?"

"Pop's at work on the docks with my big brother," she lied easily, putting just enough disgust in her voice to make the girl flinch with guilt. "I'm here for dinner by myself. He said that wouldn't be a problem, but if it is, I can always go to McDonalds. They won't give me a hard time about buying a lousy cheeseburger."

"No, no," Georgie waved hastily, "No, it's fine. I'll be right back with your order."

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes and put the plugs back in.

Save her from do-gooders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason Morgan walked into the diner for his evening meal after leaving his office at the coffee warehouse pretty disgusted. Normally he would have returned to his penthouse and had the meal delivered, but he found he didn't want to go back alone tonight. Carly and Patrick had invited him over for dinner but he had turned them down claiming he had business.

His best friends said they understood, though he could tell from the tone of Carly's voice that she didn't like it. Nevertheless, she didn't give him a hard time. He reminded Carly that he was coming to see the kids on Saturday so that went a long way toward appeasing her anger.

He glanced around Kelly's noting the slight crowd and grabbed the empty table near the back. He was hungry and all he wanted was to get the meal over and done without the not so polite stares of the upstanding citizens of Port Charles. Usually he could care less about the opinions of the hypocrites that judged him, but tonight after a screwed up shipment, the alarming message he erased from his sister Emily and the tense meeting with the five families, he just wasn't in the mood.

Since taking over his former best friend's territory, he had changed things to suit him. It was nice to get out of the petty ante drug business, it left a nasty taste in his mouth. Sure, running guns wasn't exactly noble, but the cops could certainly agree that the Port Charles streets were a bit cleaner since he took charge. Besides, his merchandise never touched Port Charles anyway and everyone knew that drugs weren't allowed in the Morgan territory anymore.

He could never understand how Sonny could traffick drugs when those same drugs were being sold to kids the same age as his oldest son Michael. His thirst for power had pulled Sonny into the drug trade as a way to make more money and gain more territory. Nothing Jason said could sway him from that path and it had caused a ragged tear in their friendship.

As Sonny's former enforcer, it had been his responsibility to maintain control despite his personal feelings. Then Sonny went sniffing after his sister. After that shit went down, whatever relationship between them had been destroyed. Now Sonny and Emily lived over in Spain married with twins and responsible for pulling themselves out of whatever garbage they found themselves in. Except Emily didn't seem to get the message and kept calling him.

Yeah well, he tried to warn her. She made her bed, let her lay in it. His days of playing the greatest American hero were done.

"Hey Jason."

He looked up at the friendly greeting, seeing Liz Webber who pushed her son Cameron in his stroller. She was still in her hospital scrubs, but she looked tired, which told him she must have come here directly from work. "Hey," he gestured to the seat opposite him. "You want to sit for a minute?"

A weary smile touched her mouth, "I would, but I called in my order from the hospital, I'm just here to pick up. Lucky is meeting us at home for dinner." She pushed a wayward strand of hair from her face, "I haven't seen you in a while." Not since Emily and Sonny's wedding, but she left that fact unstated, "How have you been?"

"Good," he nodded, his life was certainly less stressful. "Patrick told me you joined his surgical team."

"Patrick does good work," she smiled and he could see that this career shift made her happy. "Though he has the ego the size of a third world country."

Jason laughed, knowing that truer words hadn't been spoken. The arrogant neurosurgeon had become one of his good friends since marrying Carly. Besides, anyone who could keep Carly in line unquestionably deserved a large portion of his respect. Liz glanced up at the counter and one of the waitresses waved her over.

"That's mine," she turned back with a smile, "It's good to see you Jason."

"You too," he raised his hand in good-bye, making her little boy giggle and wave back. He watched Liz collect her order then leave, the same waitress rushing over to his table when she was done placing the money in the cash register. He ordered a bacon double cheeseburger, onion rings and a large Pepsi and she scribbled it down and scurried back to the kitchen much to his amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After stuffing herself with her dinner, she reluctantly left the cash on the table to cover the bill and stood to leave. If she hadn't been so full, if she didn't carry the bag with her two apple turnovers for her breakfast tomorrow, she would have stiffed the nosy Georgie waitress for the bill. Twenty dollars less her nice stash, she figured she needed to find a place to sleep for the night before the rain got too bad.

As she walked to the door, one of her earphones fell out and she looked down to stuff it back in and slammed into a solid wall. Annoyance, had her looking up to give whoever she just bumped into the sharp edge of her tongue. As her gaze slowly traveled upward, to greet icy blue eyes almost exactly the same shade as hers, the retort crawled back down her throat.

"Sorry," she instantly apologized. A year on the streets had taught her there were people that you could bullshit, people you could insult, and people you could walk on. Whoever the hell this guy was, he was none of those people.

He blinked once, then nodded carefully, as if testing her apology for sincerity, "My fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He stepped outside leaving her standing there, and she glanced down at the wallet that her hand had automatically nipped. "Oh, shit," she groaned, closing her fist over the leather and feeling her heart start to slam against her ribs. She had two choices, return it and say she found it on the ground. Or keep it. She sneaked a peak, saw the neat roll of twenties and snorted. Like hell she was giving this back.

She waited a few seconds, then glanced out of the window to make sure he was gone then opened the door to sneak out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason reached out and grabbed the girl's arm just as she stepped out of Kelly's. He was surprised she didn't scream, but he knew a street kid would never draw attention to herself. This one looked pretty well kept up. She had obviously learned that blending in kept her unnoticed by adults. Her clothes were clean, and she had a vise grip on that backpack on her shoulder. Long light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and those wide blue eyes probably would have fooled the next person so they wouldn't feel the hand that slipped into their pocket and removed the wallet.

He wasn't the next person.

"I think you have something of mine."

Her eyes widened, and then she hastily dug into a side pocket of her bag and snatched out the wallet and shoved it at him. "I'm sorry," she shot back, though he could hear the touch of anger in her voice, there was more fear. "I didn't even mean to," she broke off, realizing that she had just admitted to stealing his wallet. "Look all the money is there, I didn't have a chance to take any out."

Jason took the wallet and flipped it open, sure enough, the money was there just like she said. "If I let you go, will you run?"

"Why shouldn't I, so you can call the cops?"

He chuckled softly to himself, wondering if she could understand the irony of her statement. Evidently, this one hadn't been on the streets long enough to know who he was by sight. "I'm not going to call the cops. Now will you run?"

She looked him over, trying to see if was telling the truth probably, then lifted her shoulder nonchalantly. "Fine, whatever."

Jason slowly released the grip on her arm, and she quickly took two steps back, putting some understandable distance between them. Just enough so that she could run if she wanted, then she stopped and shoved her hands into her pockets. "So what do you want?"

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" He glanced up at the rain coming down knowing that it was going to get worse.

"I'm going home. My pop and my big brother are at work, so I was just here for dinner, that's all." The lie was smooth and easy. He had to wonder how many times she had to say it before it started sounding so truthful. Then found that it saddened him a bit that she had to protect herself that way.

"Look," he released a small breath. Didn't he just tell himself that he was out of the hero business. Besides, the last thing he needed was to involve himself in some street kid's life. Yet the rain was cold and the wind had picked up. "Why don't you let me take you to the Matthews shelter?"

The last thing he wanted was to go over to his dead ex-wife's office. The way she violently shook her head, it seemed to be the last thing she wanted too. "Fine," he pulled out the receipt for his dinner and a pen from his pocket then scribbled a note on the back. "Go down to the Morgan warehouse, tell Joey I said to take you to my office and let you crash for the night."

"Morgan warehouse, are you crazy? Do you know who owns the Morgan warehouse?"

"Yeah. I do."

XXXXXXX

She looked into the amused eyes of the man whose wallet she had just stolen and realized who he was. How could she be so stupid? Jason Morgan was the most powerful mob boss in Port Charles and she stole his wallet? He could make an insignificant bug like her disappear without even thinking twice about it and here he was offering her a place to sleep for the night?

"Why?"

"Because kid," he shrugged, glanced skyward and looked back into her eyes. That direct stare was everything she had heard it to be. Intimidating as hell. "It's going to get cold tonight with the storm coming in."

"You don't have to help me," she said softly, knowing there was no sense in trying to lie to those piercing eyes. "I can take care of myself." And she had been doing a pretty good job so far.

"I'm sure you can," he nodded, "Just humor me. I'll call Joey and tell him it's okay, but you give him the note anyway. Alright?"

Slowly she took the note from his outstretched hand, folded it and placed it in her pocket. "Yeah, alright." Far be it for her to look a gift horse in the mouth, besides he was right. It was getting cold and the rain was gradually seeping through her t-shirt.

She watched as he pulled the wad she had been admiring out of his wallet, folded it in half and passed it to her. "If you need some help, just come back to the warehouse and ask for me okay?"

"Okay," she murmured, accepting the cash and shoving it into her backpack. She would put it away when she was alone. "Thank you Mr. Morgan."

He shook his head, "Just call me Jason okay."

"Okay," she nodded, blinking back the wetness in her eyes and calling herself stupid for crying like a little baby. Just because this was the first person in her entire life to do something nice for her without expecting nothing in return, didn't meant she had to set all sappy and sentimental. "I'm Lila."

She watched him close his eyes and groan. She thought she heard him mumble something like, "Oh, fuck me." Then he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

_"Lila?"_

"Yeah, at least that's what they always called me," she shrugged, not knowing if that was her real name or not.

There was no way in hell he was letting her out of his sight.

The memory of Lila Quartermaine would haunt him for the rest of his days if he let this young girl who looked like she couldn't be more than ten or eleven out of his sight. Especially when she watched him with eyes that looked so much like his own.

She looked old enough to be his daughter, though he knew he had no kids. The fact that she had his Grandmother's name was like a sign that this girl had come into his life for a reason.

Now he just had to figure out what that reason was.


	2. Walking On Broken Glass

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

**_Walking on Broken Glass_**

"_Sam, this is your mother. I was hoping that you would join us for dinner tonight at seven. I planned a little welcome to Port Charles celebration for the family at the Metro Court Grill. Kristina and Molly are looking forward to seeing you again. Call me when you get this message."_

Samantha McCall closed her cell and dropped it onto her coffee table with a slight groan of annoyance. Five months ago when Alexis Davis and her husband Ric Lansing showed up on her doorstep with the claim that she was Alexis' long lost daughter, her first instinct was to shut the door in the woman's face.

Reluctantly, Sam allowed the woman into her small apartment and listened to her story of how she was forced by her domineering father to put her baby up for adoption when she was sixteen years old.

When she finished, Sam wanted to ask what did all of this have to do with her? This woman, the District Attorney of some city miles away, had no connection to the life Sam had now. She hadn't even known she was adopted until this Alexis woman told her. When she asked how Alexis found her, the woman told her that she had gone back to the private agency and they had established her identity there.

Vaguely she figured that was against the law, but what did she know. Besides the woman was the DA, she wouldn't break the law for her own purposes would she?

Besides, she was twenty-six years old; she didn't need, nor necessarily want a mother. She grew up on the wrong side of the law with her shiftless father, Cody McCall. They were always one-step ahead of prosecution, especially with his cons and blackmail schemes. Somehow she finished school and the day she turned eighteen Cody did her the favor of disappearing from her life completely.

At first she was furious, but then she realized that she had been supporting them both since the day she picked up that waitressing job in that cheap diner at sixteen. Now she was only responsible for herself and the freedom was amazing. The lousy paycheck wasn't the way she wanted to live her life, and she definitely didn't want to go back to running cons, so she listened to one of her customer's advice and enrolled in the small community college.

Somehow she fell into education, that led to the teaching job and before Sam knew it she was a law-abiding citizen with a job, a car and a pretty decent life. If it was a little empty romantically speaking, all she had to remember was how Evelyn had run off on her father to realize love was for the birds. She would rather walk on broken glass than put her heart in someone's hands.

Now here she was in Port Charles, New York with her newfound _'family'_ wondering how the hell she had allowed Alexis to convince her to leave South Carolina. First it was the mention of the position at the private school where Kristina attended. The money, a big difference in the salary she made as a public school teacher, was an irresistible temptation. She found herself cleaning up her resume and mailing it to the principal, mentally reminding herself it was just a query. There were probably other teachers within the city who were more than qualified for the job.

After the interview and the offer, she really had no excuse to turn it down. What was really keeping her in Bailey's Beach? She could find another apartment; her friends had all either gone to jail or were on the run from the law. Cody hadn't been back in eight years. The man could be dead for all she knew.

Then there was the persuasive Alexis. She fought dirty, bringing that cutie Kristina down to see her, and that beautiful baby Molly. These were her sisters, whether she wanted to acknowledge Alexis as her mother or not. She wanted the chance to get to know them.

So Sam signed a one-year contract, packed up her life and moved up the coast. Besides, if Alexis became too much of a bother, she could always leave when her contract was up. Alexis had arranged for her to rent the furnished brownstone and it wasn't so bad, though she hated being indebted to the woman for anything.

Sam had quickly learned that if she allowed Alexis one inch, she would take a mile. It was unfortunate because now she had become accustomed to the idea of having a mother. She just didn't know if she liked the woman who _was_ her mother.

"If Alexis thinks that she's going to call me to heel every time she makes plans, she's got another thing coming," Sam muttered to herself. A quick glance around at the boxes that still needed to be unpacked told her that she wasn't leaving the house any time tonight except to maybe find dinner when her stomach started growling.

She started work at Sheldon Academy on Monday morning and she wanted to be settled in by then. That only left her with four days. Alexis and her plans would have to wait for another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Milo, hey Max!"

Jason heard Lila's bright greeting and the two guards' warm response just before the door to his penthouse swung open wide. She had definitely been taking lessons from Carly. Well, at least Carly knocked now, though he figured he had Patrick to thank for that small courtesy. Lila had an excuse though. She at least lived here.

"Jason! What are you doing home?"

He swiveled in his large back chair to see the wide grin on her face and couldn't resist a small smile of his own. Her long hair was shot through with gold streaks and her skin slightly tanned still from the summer they spent in Buenos Aires. Much like his own.

She hung up a short hooded sweater in the closet after setting eight large shopping bags on the floor. Cute in a pair of denim shorts with various patches of sunflowers and funky green t-shirt with the words _'spoiled mobster' _etched on the front in silver glitter, he could only shake his head.

She was definitely spending too much time with Carly.

The two of them had just returned from shopping, which Lila claimed to hate but he knew she secretly enjoyed. Or more, she liked hanging out with Carly and had adopted her as an older sister/aunt. _Heaven help him_. "I'm filling out your paperwork for school."

She groaned and walked over the cream leather couch and collapsed dramatically over the arm, her gangly legs and sandals hanging comically over the sides. "Ah, damn."

"Lila."

She lifted her head and looked over the sunglasses falling down her nose, "Sorry," she immediately apologized. "But come on Jason. I was doing just fine with that tutor you made me suffer through the summer with. Why do I have to go to some bourgeois school with kids I can't stand."

"Because it's the law?"

She looked at him again and they both broke into a smile. Okay that was kind of funny. "Because I said so," he told her and her face crumpled into a frown. She had learned there was no way around that answer no matter how hard she tried. "It's a good school Lila. Michael goes there, so you'll know someone."

"Michael is in fourth grade, I'm going to sixth."

"Seventh," he clarified which made her groan again.

"Great now I'll be the freaky smart kid, I never should have taken that stupid test." She sat up, pushing her shades up into her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. The stupid test had been a way for the tutor to see how much school she had missed while she was living on the streets. They had both been pleased to discover that Lila had a very agile and intelligent mind though she continued to try to hide it.

"Yeah, well that's our lot in life kid," he told her and signed his name on the check and slipped it into the folder with the rest of her paper work.

Four months since this little bundle of chaos had walked into his life and he could honestly say they had been the most interesting and wonderful months he had ever known. Their relationship had started off shaky, with her sleeping down at the coffee warehouse and accepting the occasional donation. Her stubbornness was almost as sizeable as his, so when he had tried to help she would take off for days scaring the shit out of him. Then the next week she would show up at the warehouse and ask him if he was going to take her to lunch today as if nothing had happened.

Finally he gained her trust and next was the hard part. He couldn't just take in some young girl off the street and not expect someone to object. So he put Justus on making the arrangement legal. The social workers and judges all gave him a hard time. No single man, alleged mobster, had any business trying to adopt a child.

His life was dangerous, he was unfit, and all the other standby's they gave him to why he was unsuitable didn't deter him though. Lila had been more than vocal about her opinion. She flat out told anyone who would listen that if he wasn't allowed to adopt her, then she would just live on the streets because she wasn't going back to some foster home.

Given Lila's history of running away, and the fact that she had disappeared from the system for an entire year, they reluctantly gave in. It also helped that his mother went to bat for him. Monica Quartermaine's voice had been the shaping factor in the judge's decision. All that remained were the final papers.

So now he had an eleven-year-old daughter running his life where before it had been his own. Kind of empty, and not quite as joyful as it was now, Jason had been content before Lila. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Lila Morgan and her smart mouth.

"Will I have to wear one of those stupid uniforms?"

"Unfortunately."

"Man," she whined and kicked the edge of the couch with her foot. "Why can't I just go to public school?"

"Because I said so."

"Man," she whined again, "When do I get to say so?"

It wasn't the first time she had asked him that question, nor would it be the last he knew. "When you're twenty one." He shot back making her laugh.

Most people would say that he should try to curb her smart mouth, but he had learned that it was just a defense mechanism. Lila wasn't worried about the uniform, she was worried about fitting into a school that she wasn't quite sure about. The attitude was her way of covering those feelings. Eventually she would let the shield go.

He made a mental note to speak with her teacher on the first day to give just a little of Lila's history.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school or do you want Max or Milo to take you?" The two guards alternated Lila duty and she certainly made them earn their paycheck. It was understood that one of them would pick her up from school since he would be at work during that time.

They would have to make arrangements for some after school activities so that she wasn't stuck in the penthouse until he came home. Hopefully, she would find something at school. He had seen some things in the brochures sent by Shelton Academy, nothing that he personally liked, but what did he know what adolescent girls liked.

"You," she murmured looking at him with wide hesitant eyes filled with her entire heart and he smiled.

"Okay," he answered casually, knowing not to put too much emphasis on her response. "That means we move breakfast at Kelly's up a half hour to seven so we can get you to school by seven forty five."

"Fine," she released another dramatic breath. "If I have to go."

"Yeah, you have to," he smiled and a reluctant one curled her mouth. Then changed the subject, "Did you buy the entire store with Carly this afternoon?"

"No," she shook her head, in a better mood, she jerked to her feet and walked back to the door to retrieve her bags, "Just half today. What would I have to buy the next time she drags me out with her?"

"What indeed," he asked dryly.

She made it halfway upstairs toward her bedroom before turning back, "Are we still having dinner at Kelly's tonight?"

"Don't you ever get tired of Bacon double cheeseburgers?"

"No," she grinned, and he knew it wasn't the food, but the fact that they had something in common that she liked. "Besides we've been eating spicy stuff for the past two months. I liked Mr. Alcazar's ranch and everything but if I eat one more black bean I'll explode. It will be nice to have just a plain old cheeseburger at Kelly's."

Translation, it was good to be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into the small but crowded diner, tired and sweaty after a long afternoon of unpacking and collapsed at the first free table she found. The only thing she wanted was a chicken sandwich, some fries and a diet Pepsi. Maybe dessert too. She deserved it after cramming a weekend's worth of work into one afternoon. At least this way she could go home, take a shower and climb into her freshly made bed and sleep in.

She just hoped she stayed awake long enough not to fall into her food. She put in her order with the perky waitress and leaned back in her chair to wait. By now, Alexis would have heard her voice mail declining dinner. Hopefully the woman hadn't made too many plans at that Metro Court place, she would hate it if Kristina and Molly were too disappointed. Alexis really should have checked with her before doing anything and not expected her sisters to influence her decision.

She folded her arms on top of the table and rested her head on top. She would just rest her eyes for a few minutes until her food arrived.

She was asleep five minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's a lady at our booth."

Jason glanced over to where Lila was pointing, noting the small woman asleep at the booth where they usually ate. "Then we'll just get a table."

"Someone should wake her before her purse gets stolen," Lila nudged him forward, and he looked down at her.

"No one is going to steal her purse here in Kelly's." he told her, wondering if maybe he should wake her up. This wasn't exactly the ideal place for a nap.

"I stole your wallet in Kelly's," she reminded him and when he glanced back at her, she blinked her eyes several times trying for innocence.

"I never grounded you for that did I?" He asked, making her lick her tongue out at him. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, trying not to frighten her, but wake her at the same time. She was small beneath his large grip, reminding him to be gentle. "Excuse me ma'am?"

She stirred with a moan, the sound strangely arousing but merely turned her head toward the window. "Do it again," Lila whispered loudly and he shook his head in amusement. This time he nudged her just a bit harder, "Excuse me ma'am?"

Brown hair jerked back to reveal the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Her eyes were slightly puffy, but that didn't conceal the warm whisky brown gaze that made his stomach clench with awareness. Her mouth was a pale natural pink, the lower lip a nice full temptation that he could see himself lingering over.

She wore one of those tunic shirts that Lila liked in a soft peach that made her skin look warm and sun-kissed, over a pair of jeans rolled up to reveal shapely calves. Since when did he start noticing a woman's calves? He most definitely had a thing for breasts. Nice lush breasts, just like were straining against the fabric this gorgeous woman wore. Damn, now he was ogling her. Had it really been that long since a woman had caught his interest?

"What?" she looked around, then her eyes finally focused on him and Lila at his side, "What happened?"

"You were asleep," Lila answered then stepped closer, "Not a great place to take a nap lady."

"Lila," Jason reprimanded slightly, "Why don't you get us a table for dinner?"

"Fine," she sighed and walked away leaving them alone. Lila grabbed a table just across from the booth and he could feel her watchful eyes on them.

"She's right though," he told her, "This isn't the best place to fall asleep, especially with your purse on the table."

She quickly slapped a hand on top of the black bag, then glanced back up at him, "Thank you." Her husky voice, slightly accented and warm, shot through him like southern comfort. "You're right. I didn't mean to fall sleep, I was just waiting for my order. Thank you," she smiled and he felt like he had been hit with lightening.

"No problem," he nodded, knowing he should follow Lila to their table, but not wanting to turn away from her face. He just wanted to linger in her presence for a while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good night Charlie, who was this Adonis standing in front of her?

No man had any earthly right to be so gorgeous. That mouth, goodness now that was a mouth a woman could enjoy. He probably knew all kinds of things to do with that mouth. If his handsome face wasn't enough, if those cerulean blues weren't enough to make a woman sit up and take notice, the man had a body that made her own realize how long it had been since she had been intimate with another man.

Those arms, tight with muscle that strained against the dark blue t-shirt he wore. She could only imagine what was beneath that cotton. As a matter of fact, it would be her distinct pleasure to imagine the muscle that stretched under that t-shirt. Baggy jeans couldn't conceal the powerful legs beneath, it was there in his very stance.

And those hands.

She could still feel the sensation of his hand on her shoulder. Its warmth was rushing through her body like brushfire. She immediately noticed the lack of ring on his finger and her stomach did a nice little happy dance.

If he was the welcoming committee for Port Charles, thank goodness she had finally arrived.

"I'm Sam, Sam McCall," she held out a hand to introduce herself. He closed his fingers around her slender grip, and she marveled at how his hand completely swallowed hers. The sensation made her feel protected and hungry all at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Down boy, he told himself. Not only were they in Kelly's, but Lila was less than five feet away. "Jason Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she smiled again and damned if his pants weren't starting to feel too tight around the crotch area.

_"Get your hands off my daughter you worthless thug."_


	3. Primitive

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

_**Primitive**_

"You should have heard her Carly," Lila paused, broke a piece of pita bread, dipped it in hummus and stuffed it into her mouth. "That old bat had the nerve to call Jason a worthless thug. I hate her," she grumbled over her full mouth.

"That's enough Lila," Jason spoke up from the back door he just entered.

Patrick and the boys followed right after and he hustled them upstairs to wash up. Despite his former reluctance, Patrick was a good father to her boys since Sonny had shoved his head up Emily's ass and forgotten about his two other children. Arrogant though he might be in the operating room, Patrick was kind and understanding with Michael and Morgan.

Carly knew from the moment she met Patrick that when he fell for that one woman meant for him, that he would fall completely and be utterly devoted. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that woman to be her. She was happier than she could ever have hoped to be.

This was her husband's one true day off from the hospital and they had decided to have Jason and Lila over since they had returned from Buenos Aires earlier this week. Jason volunteered to pick up her order of grilled Moroccan Lamb with figs and Mediterranean bulgur salad from the little Turkish restaurant that Patrick liked. It helped that no one wanted her in the kitchen cooking.

It was almost dinnertime, but Lila was a walking appetite. Carly figured that came from so many months of not knowing where her next meal was going to come from.

Everyone had been shocked when they heard that Jason wanted to adopt Lila. Everyone except her. And maybe Monica, she admitted reluctantly. If anyone was made to be a parent it was Jason. She might have wished that Jason found that with Courtney, but looking back, Carly could finally see where the two of them had been completely unsuited for each other. As much as Carly loved her, Courtney had been much too judgmental of Jason and his life in the business.

It was like providence, the way these two met that spring evening. Jason at a turning point in his life, having finally broken free of Sonny and taken his place in the organization to give the orders instead of following them. Carly secretly wondered what had taken her best friend so long.

He had been running Sonny's territory for so long, that neither man had realized it. The transfer of power had been swift and effortless because the men already knew that Jason was a man to be respected. Despite his new position, something had been missing from Jason's life.

Enter Lila, the eleven-year-old street urchin with her attitude and quick comebacks to cover a lifetime of hurt. She had found the one person she could certainly depend on not to fail her. It was a fact that Carly herself had learned of her best friend over the past ten years. Jason's loyalty was absolute for the people he loved. The feeling was mutual. Lila adored Jason, proven by her defense of him against Alexis.

Carly had gradually watched Lila's walls begin to crumble under his guidance and affection. She no longer carried that ratty backpack around everywhere she went. Carly took that as a sign that she was finally sure of her place in Jason's life.

The fact that Lila bore Jason's grandmother's name and actually looked like she could be his biological daughter just made the coincidence of their relationship kismet.

The young girl swallowed, then took several sips from her glass of orange soda she seemed addicted to. "It's true," she protested vehemently, then turned wide blue eyes back to her, "She looked like some vulture swooping in for the kill. I feel sorry for that poor lady if that's her mother. I definitely feel sorry for those little girls that were with her." She rolled her eyes and grabbed another piece of bread.

Carly did her best not to laugh, she even looked to Jason for permission to because he had to admit, Lila's description of Alexis was dead on. He shook his head and she picked up her glass of water to cover her smile, wondering why Jason expected her to set an example. What she really wanted to know was who this woman that Lila kept speaking of was? That look on Jason's face was very telling; he was interested and trying not to be.

If she was related to Alexis, Carly certainly could understand why.

"Alexis is an adult Lila," he answered, and Carly knew he was speaking to them both. "She is to be treated with respect, regardless of how you feel about her."

Carly had to admire the man for teaching Lila right from wrong. Jason had good reason to hate Alexis, especially after she almost allowed him to go to prison for a crime that he didn't commit. "Then why doesn't she treat you with respect?" Carly lifted her eyebrows waiting for him to explain that away.

"I don't need Alexis Davis' respect Lila," he told her, "However, I won't have people saying that you don't have respect for adults. Understand?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "When I'm twenty one, I'm going to tell her about herself."

Carly couldn't catch the snicker of laughter and Jason's pointed glare only made it worse.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still cannot believe that a judge actually signed off on allowing Jason Morgan to adopt a child."

Sam rolled her eyes and tried not to wince at the disgusting condescension in her mother's husband's voice. She absolutely refused to call Ric Lansing her stepfather, the arrogant prick. Oh, sure, he came off as this honorable, respectable lawyer who loved his wife and children but she wasn't fooled for one second. There was a layer of slime beneath that smarmy surface and she wondered how Alexis managed to overlook it.

"It's definitely something to look into," Alexis pointed out and dished up more Brussels sprouts onto Kristina's plate then turned her attention back to feeding Molly. The little girl poked out her lower lip as she glanced from the hideous steamed vegetables, to the dry piece of poached chicken breasts and plain white rice. Sam had to wonder how her sister received any nourishment at all if this was the crap Alexis fed her all the time.

Molly was having none of this meal Alexis was trying to force down her throat. Every time Alexis placed a spoonful of mashed vegetable in her mouth, Molly pushed it right back out with her tongue down the front of the cute blue jumper she wore. Then she grabbed it and preceded to smoosh it into the table of her high chair.

Sam caught Kristina's eye, then lifted her napkin and pointedly arranged it onto her lap, then proceeded to scoot one Brussels sprout after another discreetly from Kristina's plate into her lap. She figured that was the least she could do as her big sister. She would deal with the mess in the kitchen herself after dinner.

"I do believe she is the same girl who stole my wallet in the museum," Ric looked from her, and then back to Alexis. "You remember the girl I told you about, who was loitering around the museum the afternoon I took Kristina and Molly?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, and released a pained sigh. It was one that Sam was becoming very familiar with. It was also one that got on her nerves. "See, this is what I'm speaking of. This young lady was already a delinquent, perhaps she could have been rehabilitated and made to serve some purpose in society but now that she's with Jason, it's just a shame. How the could courts give custody of a child to that cold blood killer, I will never understand."

The only time Jason Morgan had looked like the cold-blooded killer that Alexis accused him of being, was when Ric had come into the diner and grabbed the young girl's arm. She had been arguing with Alexis, who had come into Kelly's taken one look at Jason and her shaking hands and proceeded to embarrass the hell out of her. Ric entered moments after with Kristina and Molly, and jumped to the wrong conclusions making the disagreement even worse.

Jason had been the one voice of reason, pointing out the younger ears present, then politely removed Ric's hand from the girls arm and excused themselves going to a new table on the other side of the diner. Sam had wanted to scream at Alexis to mind her own damned business, but Kristina and Molly had prevented her from doing so. She didn't need Alexis' protection, she sure as hell hadn't asked her to come to Kelly's to bother her.

All she wanted was dinner and to go home and rest. And maybe a few fantasies about blue eyes to get her through the night, she privately admitted.

Instead Alexis had invited herself to eat with her and then proceeded to blather about Jason Morgan, the dangerous mobster former enforcer and the dirge of Port Charles. She started her story with the tragic tale of Jason Quartermaine and his accident, as if that Jason was golden and the Jason that woke from that coma was a mere shell of that Quartermaine's greatness.

From what she heard, Jason Quartermaine had sounded like a goody, and she could never truly like a boring good boy. Definitely not in her bed. There was nothing like a bad boy when it came to making love, with just enough risk in his eyes to make a woman's heart race and her blood heat. Jason Morgan had definitely aroused her interest.

"I don't see how it's your business who he adopts," Sam pointed out, feeling a need to defend the man who wasn't here to stand for himself. "It's obvious they love each other and the courts have already approved his petition for adoption, so what does your opinion matter?"

"It matters because I'm the District Attorney," Alexis pointed out as if that was an extension of her identity instead of just her job title. "I'm an elected official who has been entrusted with the representation of the honorable members of society and the prosecution of the criminals who threaten their safety. What happens years from now when this girl begins to act out the things she learned from Jason? Isn't it my responsibility to prevent that from happening?"

"No," Sam rolled her eyes, then picked up the glass of red wine and drained her glass, figuring it was the best part of the meal. "And aren't you just making a very large assumption." Sam wanted to point out that the woman seemed to forget her own past when it suited her purposes.

"I don't believe so," Alexis shook her head, then rose, lifting Molly from her high chair. The little girl looked down at the mess she had been creating with the food she didn't eat and smacked a hand onto her mother's chest spreading green goop all over her light green blouse.

Sam bit the side of her cheek to prevent the smile that wanted to spread but Kristina didn't bother. She giggled and pointed to the print, "Molly made a mess Mommy."

Alexis released a dry huff and grabbed her linen napkin from her empty plate and wiped at her shirt, "Come on, lets' get you two cleaned up. We'll have the nice strawberries and cream that Viola brought over for dessert when we're done." She led her children from the dining room, leaving her and Ric alone at the table.

Sam went to stand and take her plate to the kitchen. The faster this little Sunday dinner ended, the better. It would be a very long time before she subjected herself to another. Before she could leave, Ric caught her arm. "Why am I not surprised to hear you defend him?"

Wrenching her arm away, she frowned with repulsion, "You need to keep your hands off me. Second, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't even know the man."

"You," he gestured with hand and head, "The con artist, the grifter who figures she's going to latch on to a wealthy mother and take advantage."

"First of all," she glanced around, catching her voice as it rose, then leaned down so that he could hear, "You and Alexis came looking for me, not the other way around. I don't need your so called money so you just sound stupid by insinuating I do." Sam straightened and looked down her nose at him, "Why do I have the feeling that sounding stupid is something that you're used to?"

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt my wife," he threatened.

Sam licked her lips, nodding slowly, noting the way his eyes flickered from her mouth to the vee in the silk halter blouse she wore and felt her skin crawl. No this bastard didn't just look at her breasts. "I guess I can respect that, even if you sound like an idiot. So here's the deal, you keep your distance and I won't knee your balls into your stomach. Are we clear?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who is this mysterious woman that Lila keeps talking about," Carly cornered him after dinner.

The boys were upstairs getting ready for bed and Lila and Patrick were in the living room arguing over some book that they both had read. Every so often he heard Lila squeal about Brad Pitt and Patrick would yell in disgust about how Achilles was nothing like some pansy Hollywood actor.

Jason took a long pull from the lager he had taken from the refrigerator and didn't bother pretending that he didn't know who Carly spoke of. He figured after Lila started in on Alexis and what happened a few days ago at Kelly's that Carly would catch on that a woman was involved.

A woman that he didn't know if he should be thinking about.

Especially if she were Alexis Davis' daughter.

If he closed his eyes he could clearly picture those brown eyes alight with some inner emotion that he wanted to know. Sam McCall. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know if her skin felt as silky as it looked. He wanted to know if she made that same little husky moan while making love. He wanted to know everything about her. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to have Stan run a check on her. He figured that if something was meant to happen between the two of them, he would see her again.

The possibility of a relationship between Sam and Alexis was reason for pause. Alexis was the DA and not above using her position for her own purposes. The woman had made it her personal crusade to get on his nerves.

In the beginning she hadn't been so bad, she represented Sonny, did a good job and everything was fine. Then Sonny got his usual itch for anything female and the two of them crawled into bed with each other during one of his and Carly off again moments.

Carly had her car accident; they got back together, leaving Alexis in the lurch. If she had bothered to look, Alexis had to have known that Sonny could never be in a relationship with a woman like her. Afterwards, when Alexis' sister Kristina was killed in one of their warehouse explosions, she seemed to make it her personal crusade to vilify him and Sonny every moment she could.

Jason could understand her anger at her sister's death, though Luis Alcazar was the man who had set that explosion in motion. Alexis had even gone so far as to kill the man and push him off the balcony of his hotel. So she really had no cause to judge him or his business especially since she used to represent it. In his book that just made her a bit more of a hypocrite.

She hid behind the law to get what she wanted, Jason just stepped over it and called it a day. His way was much more honest.

The way Alexis went off in Kelly's Jason had to wonder if perhaps this Sam McCall truly were her daughter. It was a little strange, considering he had never heard of her before. So where had this mystery daughter been for the past years?

"Let it go Carly," he put her off. "At the moment, there is no woman to speak of." Just a haunting memory of a smile and a husky voice that made him achy.

"If she's related to Alexis you need to be careful," she warned him, "I'm not saying that she could be like Alexis, though that's reason enough to be careful," Carly pretended to shiver, "But Alexis is not above using this so called daughter that Lila spoke of to hurt you."

Lila was his first and foremost priority. When Ric had walked into the diner and roughly grabbed her arm, it had taken all of his restraint not to yank the man's arm off. Or better yet, pull the gun from his ankle holster and shoot him in the head.

He wasn't above killing Ric if the need arose and if the little prick put his hands on Lila again, well Jason couldn't promise that Kristina and Molly weren't going to be fatherless. Those two little girls were perhaps the only reason he hadn't lost his temper. Them and the fact that he wanted to set the right example for Lila.

She knew he was in the business, living on the streets had opened her eyes in ways that he wished she never had to experience. However he didn't want to teach her that violence was the only way to solve an argument. Even if it would have been the most satisfying way.

"At the moment, the only female I'm interested in is eleven years old and needs to get home so she can wake up for school tomorrow." Jason drained the remainder of his lager, rinsed out the empty and set it into the recycling bin. "Tell the boys, I'll see them later. Don't' forget that you promised to allow Michael to go with Lila to visit with Monica on Wednesday."

Carly rolled her eyes, her focus turned from her target for a brief moment, "Fine. I won't forget. The only reason I agreed was because she helped you with Lila. I don't want Michael around Alan. I will not have him trying to make AJ seem like some saint and I'm the evil fiend who kept AJ away from his son."

"It's just Lila, Monica and Michael having lunch at the Metro Court Grill," he reminded her, "There are no nefarious plots underfoot." Laughing at her grimacing pout, Jason gave her quick hug. "I need to get home."

"I didn't forget about the mystery woman," she pointed out as she returned the hug.

"I know you didn't."


	4. Precious

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

**_Precious_**

Jason pulled the truck into the parking lot, noting the other expensive family cars that were dropping off kids then driving away. He cut the ignition and turned to Lila who sat in the passenger seat quietly. He was still unable to believe the change from the talkative girl he was accustomed to, with her bright shirts and jeans to the solemn young lady wearing the blue and green plaid skirt, the white shirt and blue tie beneath the blue vest. Instead of her normal messy ponytail, her hair was pulled neatly into a single braid and hung over onto one shoulder.

His sweet, sarcastic Lila was a pod person. _What had he done?_

She even carried one of those backpacks that all the other kids her age carried, and one of those smaller backpack purse things that matched her uniform. When she looked over at him, he wanted to tell her he had changed his mind. If she wanted to go to public school, it would be his pleasure to go walk across this carefully manicured lawn into the huge building, pick up her records and drive her over to PC Elementary. And the first thing he would do would be to burn that prison uniform she wore.

"Do I look okay?" She asked tentatively, and he simply nodded feeling his stomach tightened painfully at her apprehension. Damn it, she looked just fine, she had no reason to worry about something like that.

"Because Grandma Monica said that it was important to make a good first impression," the words spilled out as she twisted her fingers nervously in her lap. "But Carly said I shouldn't care what they think about me, because I'm fine just the way I am." She trailed off and bit her lower lip as if thinking. Before he could think of something to say she asked, "Which one of them are right?"

How was he supposed to know? Normally he didn't care what anyone thought of him. Only he didn't think that was the right answer to give an eleven-year-old girl who was faced with an unfamiliar school. He swallowed, bracing his hands on the bottom edge of the steering wheel and tried to come up with the correct response. Was this how it was going to be? He thought Michael had hard questions, but Lila was a girl with an entirely different set of worries that he hadn't really considered.

She had Carly and Monica for most of the girl stuff, like those little bra things that he preferred not to think about. Yet she was going to look to him for answers and he didn't know the first thing about eleven year old girls. Not really.

So far it had been easy, but now that the school year was starting she was bound to make new friends, have new problems. Was he going to have to deal with large groups of girls over at the penthouse? He knew Michael liked to have friends over, so it was only natural that Lila would want to as well. And what about boys, did she like boys at her age?

He would shoot some little snot nosed punk sniffing after her.

No, no, he repeated to himself, he couldn't shoot some eleven-year-old kid. Right?

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her expectant face and realized he hadn't answered her question. Instead he was going to give himself an aneurysm over something that hadn't even happened yet. "Um, I think they're both right."

"They can't both be right," she rolled her eyes sounding much more like the girl he loved.

"Yes they are. Look, Monica isn't saying that you should pretend to be someone you aren't. What both Carly and Monica mean, is that you should show everyone the good kid that we all know you to be. You don't have to impress anyone because you're just fine the way you are. The real friends you make, the teachers, they'll see the Lila Morgan that we love and they will like her too."

She tilted her head to the side, a small smile touching her mouth, "You really think so?"

"I do," he answered honestly, "That's not to say there aren't cruel people at this school. Not everyone is nice, but I think you already know that."

"Yeah, like that Alexis woman who called you a thug," she nodded understanding what he meant.

He smiled softly, "Something like that. What I mean, is that the people who are genuinely your friends will like you just the way you are. You don't have to impress anyone Lila, and you don't have to be ashamed to be smart. I happen to like Lila Morgan just fine."

"Even when I'm being a smart-mouth like Grandpa Edward always calls me?" she giggled, knowing that Edward adored her.

It was the common ground that he had never expected to find with the cantankerous old man, their love for Lila Morgan. Edward took one look at Lila and was firmly wrapped around her little finger. Even when he started in about inheritances, Jason could hear the man's affection. Besides Lila could handle herself just fine much to the surprise of the other Quartermaines.

"Even then," Jason assured her. "So, do you want me to walk you up?"

"No," she shook her head, eyes wide as if he had committed a heinous crime. "Right here is fine." She reached for the door handle but he stopped her before she could get out.

"Max is on duty today," he reminded her, "He'll pick you up right here at three thirty."

"Okay," she nodded.

"You mind if I go meet you teacher at least," he asked, knowing he would anyway, but not wanting her to be surprised if she should see him inside the building.

"Sure," she shrugged, "See you later," she waved her fingers slightly and smiled changing yet again from the normal girl he was used to, to the shy adolescent from before. He figured once she settled in she would be fine.

His daughter had a brave heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam glanced around the spacious classroom, marveling at the differences between her previous school and Shelton Academy. Wasn't it amazing what money could do? Back in South Carolina, her kids had to leave the class and walk to the second floor for computer work. Here, lining the back of the walls were fifteen brand new, up to date Dell Computers. That was just one of many differences that she could barely believe.

Normally she was used to teaching a class of at least twenty-five, now she only had fifteen students. One child for each computer, she snorted silently. The desks were nice and clean. Brand new books lining the side wall to be passed out at the beginning of class, unlike the used books her previous students used.

If she wanted media and visual items for her class back at Bailey's Beach, she had to purchase most of them herself. The teachers of Shelton actually had a budget for those things, so she was able to decorate her class exactly how she wished. There was even a television and VCR/DVD player in one of the wall closets for class use. And it wasn't just her classroom that was so noticeably different. The entire school screamed money.

The Olympic sized swimming pool, the large gymnasium, the baseball diamond and the soccer field. The huge cafeteria, where she knew these kids didn't get those funky lunches that the public school kids received. The auditorium, the music and theater area where the band, chorus, dance and drama departments resided were state of the art. The damned school looked better than some of the high schools she had seen.

She had to wonder if Alexis had pulled some strings to get her a job here. It wasn't that she did have the qualifications to teach here, she was a damned good teacher, but she sure as hell didn't fit in here.

Sam brushed a hand over her stomach, straightening the navy blue pinstriped Farmington jacket that she wore over a crisp white blouse and wide-legged cuffed trousers. She looked fine, she assured herself, resisting the urge to touch the neat twist she pulled her hair into. The school had a strict dress code for both teachers and students.

She had run out to Wyndam's Saturday afternoon to buy several dark blue suits to be combined with her regular wardrobe, including six pairs of neat conservative high heels. Her budget for the next six months took a nice hit, but she figured that when her second paycheck deposited into her account, everything would even out nicely.

Knowing anxiety would have her nauseous before class even begun, she stood to adjust the periodic table of elements chart she hung on the side wall, that didn't need adjusting. Before she could make it across the room however, there was a knock on the door, then it cracked open slightly and her stomach lurched for an entirely different reason.

Azure eyes locked onto hers, and then a slight smile curved a very sensual mouth.

"Good morning."

How was it possible that Jason Morgan looked even more mouth watering than the first time she saw him? "Good morning," she smiled back feeling a shimmer of heat waft through her body. "What are you doing here?"

"This is room 56, right? I'm here to meet my daughter's teacher," he paused and looked down at the floor, and then back at her with a larger smile, "I guess I just didn't connect the Ms. McCall to the Sam McCall who fell asleep in Kelly's."

Heat filled her face, as she realized of course that was why he was here. Why on earth would she think that he had come to find her? They barely knew each other and from Alexis' reaction, she couldn't blame him if he thought she was exactly the same. "Jason Morgan right?" He nodded in answer, "Come in," and she waved him in nervously, walking forward to meet him, "I'm sorry, I should have realized."

"It's fine," he assured her, but moved no further than the door as he leaned to the side. "I only have a moment. I just wanted to speak to Lila's teacher privately before class started."

Trying for a little professionalism, she walked to her desk, looked through her files to M, and removed Lila Morgan. It was very thin, containing only test results and paperwork from a tutor. Sam immediately noticed the high scores then she glanced at the age and looked up at him in shock, "She's only eleven?"

"That's why I'm here, she's a little nervous about that."

"No it's fine," she reassured him, though she had never seen such high results from a child so young. "You know she could have gone on to eight grade?"

He nodded once, "I figured one year age difference was enough for her to handle right now. She's had a hard time, and I thought I would at least give you a heads up on her attitude." He lifted a shoulder slightly, "She has a bit of a smart mouth and with the new school, I know she's going to cut loose a few times."

Sam smiled, hearing the love for his daughter in his voice, felt her heart sigh a bit, and then had to catch herself. Jason Morgan was the father of one of her students. If this school had rules about the length of skirt she could wear, they sure as hell had a policy against dating parents.

Wait, who said anything about dating?

"She'll be fine," she reassured him, "But I'll keep that in mind. When I was her age, I had a bit of a mouth too." Growing up with Cody McCall and all the scams he had pulled, she had needed to know how to survive. She didn't want to admit that she knew that he was adopting Lila, since there was nothing in her file to show that information. It was probably in the main file in the office though, but the only reason she knew was because Alexis had found the information.

"Hmm," was his only reaction, then he tilted his head to the side shoving his hands deep into the pockets of those dark jeans he wore. The long sleeved pine green t-shirt stretched across his wide chest making her swallow back a moan of appreciation. "You're new to Port Charles right? I've never seen you around before, that's why I ask."

"Yeah, I just moved here from South Carolina," she answered softly.

A smile curved his sensual mouth then, "That's the accent."

A nervous laugh made her relax a little, "And I work so hard at concealing it."

"There's just a hint," he told her, "And it's not really noticeable. Just when you first woke up back at Kelly's."

"Oh," she set the file down, sitting on the edge of her desk and watched his eyes light with appreciation. Now that was definitely good. She wasn't the only one feeling this attraction. If only she could act on it. As a sharp reminder why she most certainly couldn't jump this man, the bell rang announcing the start of the school day. "Well," she started.

"Yeah," he straightened, nodding once in acknowledgement, "Your class will arrive soon, and I have to get to work."

"It was nice seeing you again Jason," she told him. It was the truth, she really wished there would be more, but nothing could come of these tempestuous feelings racing through her body.

"You too Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lila walked down the hall with the girl she had made quick friends with out front. Other than the blonde hair pulled into two ponytails that hung on her shoulders, they were dressed almost exactly alike, even carried the same backpack and everything. She had been sitting with two other guys talking and Lila knew instantly there was something different about her. Definitely unlike than the other Brittney Spears, Jessica Simpson wannabes that she heard chattering on the front lawn.

When she had walked past the group of stones they were sitting on, one of the boys had nodded in her direction and said, "What's up?"

Lila stopped, giving him a quick once over, he was dressed similar to the other boys, except the tails of his shirt hung over his blue pants from beneath his vest and he wore no tie. Dark brown hair was scattered messily around his head, but he had the prettiest grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Nothing," she lifted an eyebrow in response, folding her arms over her chest, figuring that was how Carly would respond to some guy she didn't know. "What's up with you?"

He nodded, a small smile touching his mouth, "Nothing." Then he waved her over, "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, so."

"So nothing," he shrugged, "I'm Jude Quillian," he nodded to the boy beside him, a dark blonde boy with bright green eyes, "This is my cousin Shamus Macgregor."

"Shay," the other insisted shoving Jude in the side. "No one but Pop calls me Shamus."

The girl standing in front of them turned around, looked her slowly over then said, "I'm Lulu Spencer."

"I'm Lila Morgan."

"Hey," they each said, as if they had just been waiting for her to join them all along.

So Jude was in seventh grade, but in a different class from her and Lulu and Shay were both in sixth grade. The three of them grew up together but they didn't make her feel left out at all. They didn't even make a big deal about her being in seventh grade. Jude just shrugged and pronounced it cool.

It turned out that Lulu's class was just down the hall from her, so they walked together. The four of them were supposed to meet up in the cafeteria at lunch since they all ate at the same time, and that was a very big relief because Lila knew that sitting alone in a lunch room was just asking to be picked on.

Four older girls, eighth graders, walked ahead of them, giggling about something, and Lila figured these four were really taking the Brittany Spears thing too far. Lulu occasionally rolled her eyes and silently mimicked the tallest one, who was the obvious leader of the group. Lulu's faces would make her giggle and every so often one of the girls would look over her shoulder and roll her eyes at them. This would just make Lulu act even worse.

"Oh my God, look at him," Lila heard the leader squeal, "He is so hot."

Lulu frowned at her and Lila shrugged, figuring they were talking about some boy walking down the hall. "He looks like Ryan Philippe," one of the others sighed.

"No he doesn't," another sneered, "He's too tall."

"What's that guy from that movie," one of them snapped her fingers and they all looked at her, "You know which one?"

"No I don't," the oldest rolled her eyes and Lulu almost made them both fall as she snickered and fell against her.

"I know who he looks like, that guy who played in that movie, _Taken_, that came on the Sci-Fi channel last month. You know with Darla from _Angel_." One finally said.

"Ohh, he does," they all agreed instantly. "He is soooo cute. I wonder who he is? He's not a teacher because they all have to dress according to the code."

The girls all stopped at once, forcing her and Lulu to stop as well or crash into them. And Lila finally got a look at the guy they were all talking about, it wasn't some boy like she thought and she had to grip Lulu's hand so she wouldn't laugh. He raised a hand, and she waved back as he continued down the hall toward the exit.

"You know him," one of the girls asked after he was some distance away and Lila just shrugged.

"Yeah," she pulled Lulu to the side so they could go around but the others wouldn't let her.

"Who is he?"

She rolled her eyes, ready to shut them down with a sarcastic comment, "That's," she stopped, and looked back over her shoulder to watch him walk out the door, then turned back to the four girls who waited for an answer. A nice warm feeling spread through her stomach, lighting a smile across her face as she realized how true her realization was.

"That's just my Dad."


	5. Cold

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them.

* * *

**_Cold_**

_**"Catch me and let me dive under for I want to swim in the pools of your eyes."  
**  
---Annie Lennox_

Jason planted his feet on either side of the motorcycle and leaned back, watching as the sporty red Focus pulled into the parking lot of Kelly's. The plan was to stop in for lunch before he started his drive. He was riding up to Canada for the afternoon to take care of some business and decided to take advantage of one of the few warm afternoons in September before the weather went cold for one last ride. Imagine his surprise when the woman who had been on his mind for the past two days emerged from the vehicle.

He knew why she wasn't at school; it was a half day today. Monica had called to remind him this morning that she would pick up both Lila and Michael from school to take them to lunch. He was just surprised that Carly hadn't pulled one of her stunts to prevent Michael from going, she wasn't above that, but maybe being married to Patrick was mellowing her dramatics.

Sam had evidently been home already because she wore some skintight jeans that were rolled and stopped just at the knee. They draped low on her waist, giving a nice little wiggle when she walked that made him lick his lower lip in appreciation. That was a nice wiggle. A matching cropped denim jacket and a bright red top beneath completed the outfit, along with all that long silky brown hair tumbling in waves around her face. She definitely didn't look like a teacher he ever remembered seeing.

"Hey." He spoke quickly before she got away.

Those eyes of hers sparked with interest as she turned and began walking toward him. "Hey." There was that little trace of accent again. It just did something to him, made his body eager and aroused just to know if she sounded like that during other moments. Damn it, she was Lila's teacher, he had no business thinking of her like that, but there it was. She stopped a few inches away, her eyes running over the length of the bike, before meeting his own.

"Enjoying your half-day?"

Her nose wrinkled, a sweet little line that he wanted to run his finger across, "Not really. I finally finished my work, but I have a lunch date I'm not looking forward to keeping."

Wonder if the date was male of female, he pondered, and then made an impulse decision he was not known for. "So come for a ride with me."

Her laughter filled the air, an infectious ripple that was warm and rich, "Now Alexis would have a cow if I ditched her," she answered, but he could tell by the look in her eyes she was seriously considering it. This was probably one warning he should heed, the last thing he wanted was conflict with Alexis, because the woman wasn't exactly rational during stressful situations. All he needed for proof was that debacle when she masqueraded as a butler at the Quartermaine mansion.

He still wasn't sure of Sam's relationship to Alexis, though the DA had called Sam her daughter. That was two strikes against this attraction before it even started. His gaze roved over her beautiful face, traveling lazily across her body and wondered when he allowed his dick to start thinking for him. It was crazy to even stand here and talk to her. Only he seemed to know it wasn't just sexual attraction driving his insanity. There was a deeper significance to the surge of feelings rushing though his body. The appeal made him push just a little harder.

"Last warm day, an open road," he nodded toward Kelly's, "Sure you don't want to join me?" He could always call and cancel the business for another time it was just a supply manager for the genuine coffee distribution part of his business. Better yet, he could handle it over the phone. Chance had placed this woman in the parking lot at the same time as him for a reason. It was the second time he felt like there was something greater touching his life. There was no way he wasn't going to take advantage.

"Very tempting," she folded her arms, "But I have school tomorrow."

He lifted a shoulder, "We'll be back before seven. I told Lila I would pick her up from the Quartermaines by then." She smiled and shook her head, looking down at the ground, so he nudged just a little more. "I'll even let you drive on the way back."

Her head jerked up and she couldn't seem to help the burst of laughter that broke free or the vivid light in her eyes, "Now how could I turn that down."

This was nice. They were flirting, he realized belatedly. Very unfamiliar, but with her, it was very nice. It didn't feel like a game, it felt like...like, foreplay. "So it's the bike that sealed the deal and not the company."

Her laughter gradually ended, a mischievous look came into her eyes, matching the smile that curved her sexy mouth. Oh yeah, he felt his body stir with interest. Definitely foreplay. "The company was more than enough. The bike," she ran a hand along the shiny metal, looking into his eyes and he could almost imagine that capable hand stroking the hardening length of him. "The bike was just too much to resist."

"Glad to know what you find difficult to resist," he answered, voice husky with desire he didn't bother to hide. "So did you want to grab something to eat first, or should we just take off?"

She looked up at Kelly's then back at him and shook her head, "Let's just go."

"And Alexis?"

"Let her get her own damned bike."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode for two hours on back roads where he could put on a burst of speed that would make her heart race in her chest and force her to wrap her arms tighter around his waist. Never in her life had her body hummed with such excitement. It was like an overload of stimulus. The feel of hard muscle against her breasts, beneath her fingers as she struggled not to caress his defined stomach. She could hear her every breath behind the helmet he passed her to wear, and the blood rushing in her ears almost as loud as the roar of the engine.

Unconsciously, she moved closer, her mound rubbing sensually against his ass, her thighs clenching around him. The hum of the motorcycle between her legs was an arousing vibration that shot through her in intensifying waves. She knew that he was feeling the same powerful response. Though he concentrated on guiding the bike and the road they traveled, the body she clung to was tense and she felt every movement of his slightly accelerated breathing. The very air around them seemed electrified.

She tried to concentrate on the scenery that passed, but it was all a blur of color and feeling so that she could only hold on and feel. Muscle stretched and pulled in unison as they took every curve. Until finally their bodies became one with each mile that passed.

When he pulled into the parking lot along the side of a quaint restaurant that looked more like someone's house than a roadside diner, she felt mellow and achy as if they had just made love for the past two hours but without completion. From the flare of heat in his eyes, she had a feeling that he hadn't expected this reaction either.

He shut the bike down, stretching like a lean cat, and then planted his feet on the ground to steady the motorcycle. Sam pulled off the helmet and shook out her hair, releasing a breath of pleasure. She could still feel the heat of his body coursing through the entire length of hers and the dormant sexuality that she had denied for the past few months had awakened with a hunger that made her head spin.

"Hungry?" his voice was slightly gruff, and she nodded too emotion-filled to speak just yet. She didn't know if she was hungry for food, or for Jason to find some quiet corner and pound himself into her until they both satisfied this intoxicating arousal their ride had built.

His hand closed around hers, reminding her of before, that sense of safety as well as desire. She allowed him to help her off the bike, and then he stood as well, coming so close that all she needed to do was take that extra step forward and their bodies would touch again. She could soothe the heavy fullness in her breasts by rubbing them against his hard chest.

"Jason?" She finally found her voice, not knowing what she was asking just knowing that she felt adrift and needed his nearness for reassurance. He stepped forward, slipping his arm around her and clasped her body against his and there was the thick length of him rubbing temptingly against her. She wound her arms inside his jacket around his back, clinging to him, as she dropped her forehead on his chest with a sigh of pent up frustration.

A softly released breath fanned her hair, as she felt him lean forward to whisper in her ear, "We can't do this here."

"I know," she agreed, but how she wished they could.

"I didn't realize"

"Neither did I."

His large hand dipped beneath her jacket to travel her back, then cup her ass and crush her tighter against him. "Damn, what are you doing to me?" He groaned as she slid her arms up the muscled planes of his back to circle his neck.

"The same thing you're doing to me," she murmured and even now she could hear the thick trace of accent in her voice and that just seemed to make him tense. He took a slight step forward, trapping her neatly between his legs and she felt his fingers thread through her hair.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, you should probably stop me now," he tilted her head back and the heat in that azure gaze made her lightheaded.

"I'm not stopping you," she licked her lips, and something feral flashed in his eyes just before he crushed his mouth down on hers.

XXXX

For the first time in his life, Jason Morgan loss all sense of awareness. The occasional sound of a car passing, the cooling breeze that brushed against them, the little diner he picked for lunch that served a good filling meal, the bike next to him, the gun on his ankle. It all drifted away when his mouth closed on Sam McCall's.

He couldn't think of anything but the feel of her lips moving against his. The way she tasted, warm and moist and a slight hint of cinnamon from that piece of candy she slipped into her mouth before they began their ride. He tried to be gentle, but the hunger that swirled wildly through his stomach had him practically devouring her. The kiss sang through his veins, it was burning hot, like the soldering heat that joins metals together. He drank in her sweetness, sucking on her lower lip until she moaned helplessly in the back of her throat.

Damn, there was that sound, that little husky moan, and it sure as hell wasn't convincing him to let her go anytime soon.

Her fingers slipped into his hair, tightening as she pulled him closer, meeting his hunger with a reckless abandon of her own. He felt the light lick of her tongue and opened for her, groaning deep in his chest at each hungry stroke. He didn't think, he just bent to lift her into the air and she instinctively wrapped around his waist so that he could crush her close.

Their mouths mated, urgent and exploratory, desperate, in the way their bodies ached to. Until finally it just wasn't enough. The lick of her tongue tangling with his, the press of her sensual body against his, it just wasn't enough to satisfy this raging hunger pulling at him and he finally found the strength to stop.

Panting he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as he clenched his jaw to calm down. He licked his lips, realizing the mistake that was the instant he drew her taste back into his mouth. "Sam." It was all he could manage. He felt a shiver rush through her body and held her close. A torment for his aching body made worse as she curled into him and sighed. He felt her lips brush against his jaw as she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his skin.

"Sam," he frowned in frustration, wanted nothing more than to take her. He took a step back, his leg brushed against his motorcycle, and he was abruptly reminded of their surroundings. "Shit!"

Her head lifted, eyes wide at his profanity, yet dreamy with passion. Then she glanced around taking in their location as well. Heat flushed into her face as she smiled much to his surprise. "That is an understatement."

"I'm sorry," but she shook her head.

"Don't you dare apologize, I'm the one draped all over you," she told him with a squeeze of her thighs.

"That's not exactly encouraging me to stop," he muttered, letting his hands cup her tight ass and pull her closer.

"We could get arrested," she told him with a grin.

"Been there." If it got him inside her, he was willing to take the risk.

"Yeah, so have I, but we wouldn't be together so that's a little discouraging."

He tilted his head back to look into her amused eyes, more than surprised at her words. "Why were arrested?"

"Why were you?" She shot back with a knowing lift of her eyebrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason Morgan was turning out to be quite a surprise.

Now the passion she had anticipated. The tenderness from observing his interaction with Lila she understood. The rough edge of danger that just seemed to hum off him in waves, she expected from the line of work he was in.

His kindness was her undoing.

Evidently, he stopped at this restaurant often because when the richly rounded woman with bright blonde hair that curled wildly around her face rushed to their table to take their order he smiled and greeted her by name. Fannie was delighted to see Jason again, bussed his cheek with a kiss then immediately wiped the bright red smear away. He didn't object which she would have expected from someone with his reputation, he just grinned and introduced her.

The food was good, just as he said it would be. The rich and creamy clam chowder was fresh. The club sandwiches were served on thick grainy bread and fit right with the breezy late afternoon. So over all the meal was perfect. In fact, the entire day was just fine, the best date she had been on in a very long time.

By silent agreement, they put off the conversation they started in the parking lot after that heated embrace until they were finished eating. Instead, they spoke of Lila, how she was adjusting to school.

Lila was doing well; she received a few comments from her fellow classmates about being so young, but more than handled herself. She had made friends evidently, because Sam often saw her with three other kids in the lunchroom and on the grounds during their free periods. Jason rolled his eyes and told her he knew all about Lulu Spencer.

Sam wondered if she should tell him about Jude Quillian and the way those two were circling each other. Then decided that Lila's interest in the twelve year old was something Jason should discover from his daughter and not from Lila's teacher. A shimmer of guilt raced through her as she remembered that she had just kissed the parent of one of her students. Heated embrace, her ass. The two of them had practically climbed into each other with an intensity that still hummed through her body.

Oh, yes. Jason Morgan was a very stimulating surprise.

"So," she began, after wiping her mouth and setting the napkin on the table by her empty plate. They were in an empty corner of the restaurant, so whatever they had to say wouldn't be overheard and she had to admit, she was rather curious about him. She knew everything Alexis said. Now she wanted to hear the words from him.

"So," he echoed, finishing the last of his soda. "Go ahead and ask."

"I already know why you were arrested," she told him, "Remember Alexis is my mother."

A flicker of something in his eyes reacted to those words. She only hoped that he didn't judge her for the actions of her mother. "So that's true?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "About five months ago, Alexis showed up on my doorstep to reclaim the daughter she put up for adoption when she was sixteen."

He leaned back in his chair, his face carefully blank, "Did you know?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "She didn't even think how that information might disrupt my life. It was all about what she needed."

"Hmm," he replied enigmatically, "So what did you do?"

Sam shrugged slightly, "Listened to her story, tried to make sense of what she told me. From everything she told me about these Cassadines that she's related to, I guess I can understand. Besides, she was just a kid, so I can accept the adoption stuff."

"But."

"But." She repeated, looking into his eyes, realizing that she was discussing her feelings about the situation for the first time and not Alexis'. It didn't feel strange to tell him this. He hadn't passed judgment, didn't comment on Alexis, though there must be bad blood between them for the woman to react so badly to Jason. He just let her talk and listened.

"I was angry when I found out. Not because of the reasons she thought I would be. I was angry that she had just insinuated herself into my life without any consideration for my feelings. I had a good life and wasn't looking for a long lost mother."

"You moved to Port Charles though," he pointed out.

"I know," she admitted. "I guess part of me wants to know her, though I don't know why. I really love Kristina and Molly. It's easier to accept them as my sisters than it is to accept Alexis as my mother. So when Alexis told me about the job at Shelton, I took it so that I could be apart of their lives. The money was good and the move wasn't so great a deal."

She took a sip of her iced tea, to clear her dry throat, then confessed, "I guess I wanted to decide how to deal with Alexis as well."

"You know she doesn't like me," he reminded her.

Sam couldn't prevent the heavy chuckle that rumbled forth, "That is the understatement of the century, Jason. For some reason she detests you, and I don't think its' only because you're in the mob."

He frowned, a strange expression on his face, "And you don't care about that?"

"No," she told him, "Jason my father Cody was the biggest con man in Bailey's Beach, South Carolina. By the time I was four, I could run a good game of Cups and Balls. By the time I was ten, I was picking pockets and running scams right along with Cody. I was arrested for the first time at fourteen when this card game I was in was busted up by Vice. I went to juvie for a couple of months and when I got out Cody was already planning our next grift."

The astonished expression on his face made her smile again, "Don't look so shocked. My past isn't as pristine as Alexis tries to pretend it is. The only reason I became a teacher was because when I turned eighteen, Cody realized I wasn't good for his scams anymore. The only reason why he stuck around so long was the steady paycheck I pulled in working at this sleazy diner on the wharf." She shrugged and took another sip of the refreshing tea, "I graduated high school, went to college and became legit."

"So why would you want to get involved with someone who reminds you of all that you left behind?"

There it was in those intense blue eyes, the judgment that he expected her to make. "Jason, I'm sure there is much more to you than your line of work. I would never presume to criticize you for your choices, because I have no regrets about mine."

"You were just a child then Sam."

"I stopped being a child a long time ago Jason. I knew what I was doing. I know what being in the life means and my decisions were my own. You should remember that, because I don't plan to say it again."

"Meaning?" he asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

"Meaning, if I decide I want to be with you, your business won't have anything to do with that decision. We have one big strike against us and that's my only concern."

"Not my business," he asked carefully.

"No," she shook her head, pinning him with a sincere glance, "You're the parent of one of my students Jason. I could get fired for being with you."

He frowned, "I never thought about that. I don't want you to get fired because of me. You seem to like being a teacher, I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"And that's the reason why it's so hard to resist you," she told him with a smile, "That kindness. The attraction I could fight, hell the way we were all over each other in the parking lot a while ago is a very big temptation, but even that I could ignore. I can't resist a kind heart, and frankly I don't see any reason why I should."

"Sam," he began but she cut him off.

"It's a risk," she said, "I know that but it's my risk Jason and I'm willing to take it." Then she blinked as she realized what she had just said. The man had given her no indication that he wanted anything more from her than they had already shared. "That is if you want me."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his, threading their fingers together and looked into her eyes. She saw his answer long before the words left his mouth. "You have to ask me if I want you?" he nodded once, "I want you Sam. I want you more than any woman I've ever known." He looked down at their hands and frowned slightly, "I have to think about Lila though, so we have to take this slow."

He glanced back into her eyes, a sheepish smile touching his lips, "Considering what happens whenever I look at you, that sounds damned near impossible, but I have to think of her feelings first. And I don't want to cause any problems between you and Alexis."

"She doesn't have any say."

"She's your mother."

"I'm a grown woman," Sam demanded, hearing her voice raise. She glanced around, and then back at him lowering her tone, "I'm an adult Jason. I've lived my life for twenty-six years without her input and that's not going to change just because she decided that she wants to satisfy her guilt. Alexis Davis does not dictate the men I'm involved with and she never will. If I want to be with you, I'll be with you and to hell with what she thinks."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," he muttered and she tightened the grip of her fingers until he glanced back into her eyes.

"Do you believe me when I say I want to be with you?"

"Yes."

"Then we are the ones that matter. I can respect your desire to want to go slow for Lila's sake. She's a child. Alexis has a life of her own, she had better tend to that and stay the hell out of mine."


	6. Money Can't Buy It

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to write about them

* * *

**_Money Can't Buy It_**

"So are you and Ms. McCall girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Jason barely managed not to choke on his lager, swallowing it forcibly past the thick lump of surprise in his throat. Cautiously he cleared his throat, setting the bottle down on the large dining room table and met the curious eyes of the girl who had just asked the question. He and Lila were at Carly's that early Saturday afternoon trying to finish the plans for her birthday party that was next week.

Carly tilted her head and blinked several times, a teasing smile curving her mouth, but Jason wasn't fooled for a moment. She was just as curious about the answer to the question as Lila was. She didn't even bother to hide it, oh no, she set the pen she was writing with down on top of her note pad, dropped an elbow on the table and planted her chin in her palm waiting to see what he would say.

How to answer that question? He and Sam had been dating for the past three weeks. They weren't hiding it but they weren't broadcasting the information either. From the very beginning, Jason had explained to Lila that he was taking Sam out. Usually they went to dinner, one night he even took her for a sail on Lorenzo's yacht.

Since taking over Jason took over the territory and Lorenzo married Skye and settled down, their acrimony had grown into a mutual respect if not friendship. When Lorenzo needed a contact in Puerto Rico, Jason had introduced him to one of his because Skye had asked. He wasn't quite ready to accept her as his sister, but she was kind to Lila, so that had helped him decide to accept the extended olive branch of truce.

Besides, Carly was happy and she had encouraged him to leave the past just where it was, in the past. It had been easier than he thought it could be, when he realized Lila was more important than holding on to old grudges. Lorenzo returned the favor when Jason had a business deal in Buenos Aires to close this past summer by offering the use of his ranch for him and Lila.

Sometimes he went over to Sam's brownstone and they watched those cheesy movies that she loved. He swore if he had to watch _St. Elmo's Fire_ one more time, he was going to take the tape and break it. He would never admit to liking that other one, _The Breakfast Club_, but she always teased him anytime she put it on. She would make a large bowl of popcorn, curl up in his arms then proceed to recite every line from the movie. It was her favorite, so he knew no matter how many times she forced him to, he would watch it just for her.

Normally they made it three quarters of the way through before she started rubbing on his stomach, those light feathery strokes that she knew drove him insane and they would end up in a heated kiss and a sweaty tangled mess long before the credits rolled on the screen. They had yet to make love, a mutual decision, but Jason knew it wouldn't be long before they were stripping each other's clothes off and taking their relationship to the next satisfying level.

So, was Sam his girlfriend?

"Yes," he tested the answer out tentatively, trying to see how it felt to say the words. "Yes, Sam is my girlfriend." He nodded once, liking the sound of it. When he looked up at Carly, she wore a shocked expression, that she quickly covered by looking down at her notepad. "Is that okay with you?"

Lila lifted a shoulder in a shrug, "I guess. She's nice and everything. And pretty, so I guess that's a plus. Although she is my teacher," she trailed off.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," she insisted, then her eyes lit impishly, "However, I should get some benefits right? A few extra A's because the two of you are swapping spit." Then she grimaced, "Ewww, mental picture."

Carly couldn't hide her burst of laughter, and covering her face didn't work. "Swapping spit?" Jason asked, his voice heavy with astonishment. "Just where did you hear that from?"

"Some girls at school," she brushed off his concern as though the shocking phrase was nothing at all.

"I don't like it. Sam and I are not _swapping spit_," he grimaced himself at the pithy words.

Lila held up her hand, her eyes squeezed shut, "Ewww, mental picture," she drawled out, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Lila," he called her but she couldn't hear him with her ears plugged up and the humming sounds she was making. So he grabbed her hand and pulled, "Lila!"

"Sorry," she grinned, then went back to doodling on her paper.

"Why did you ask if Sam were my girlfriend?"

"I just want to know if you wanted to invite her to the party or not that's all." She blinked at him, then went back to her drawings.

"You don't mind?"

"No."

He looked from her face, to Carly's, who shrugged. He would like to invite Sam; in fact Lila's permission was the only thing that had kept him from asking. Up until now, he had kept Lila separate from their dating, because he didn't want Sam to feel like she was being dragged into an instant family. Also because he didn't want the boundaries between teacher and student to become too blurred before either he or Sam were clear on where they were headed.

Now that Lila seemed fine with it, he would certainly ask, though he knew that Sam still might be reluctant. Lila's friends from school would be there and so would their parents. Seeing Ms. McCall as a guest at Lila's birthday party would cast a spotlight onto their relationship that she might not want there. Sam said she didn't have a problem with his business, however that didn't mean the administration at Shelton Academy wouldn't.

Yes, they accepted his checks and his donations, but that wasn't the same as having one of the faculty dating an alleged mobster. Especially when said mobster was the father of one of the students who attended the Academy. It was just much too complex all around. They would have to discuss this tonight when he picked her up for their date.

"I'll ask her okay?"

"Okay," Lila answered, running her pencil down the list of names she had been making. "So that's Ms. McCall, the Q's, seven right there, Lulu and her father, Aunt Bobbie and Lucas, Lulu's brother Lucky and Liz and Cam. Jude and Shay and their parents and brothers and sisters, that makes," she stopped and counted again, "Twenty five. Then there's Carly, Patrick, Michael and Morgan, that's twenty-nine. Mr. Alcazar and Aunt Skye and Diego, thirty two." She glanced at him, "Are you sure the Haunted Star will hold that many people?"

He could remember the afternoon that Lila and Lulu had run into the coffee warehouse with the big idea of having Lila's twelfth birthday party on Lulu's father's boat. At first Jason had been against it, and then he realized all the people who would want to host the party. The Quartermaines would expect him to have the party at the mansion, Carly would want him to have it either at her house or the Metro Court and he really didn't want to deal with the arguments.

So he went to Luke and made the suggestion. Jason would rent the boat for the entire day; they would clear out the gambling stuff and all of the alcohol from the boat, and go from there. When Carly got wind of the idea, she ran with it, placing herself in charge of decorations and music, he and Luke had looked at each other and happily passed it off to her. Jason would pay whatever was necessary to transform the place for a twelve-year-old girl's birthday party and to have the place returned to the casino the next day as long as he didn't have to deal with the planning.

"You can invite everyone you like," he reminded her. Wishing desperately for a quiet birthday party and knowing it would never come true. If it made her happy, he could tolerate the people for one afternoon.

"Wow Lila," Carly smirked, "I can remember Jason never wanting to be caught dead at a party. You've managed a small miracle."

"Really?" She looked from him to Carly who nodded then back to him, astonishment and joy bright in her cerulean eyes. "You're doing all this for me and you hate parties?"

"I love you, so that's what important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I haven't seen much of you recently."

Sam glanced up from the picture she was painting with Kristina into Alexis' inquisitive gaze and shrugged, "I've been busy."

She had come over this afternoon to spend the day with her sisters and Alexis had found some way to insinuate her way into the visit. The woman wasn't so bad, though she made it difficult to get along with her. Insistent on getting her own way to the point of being annoying, always positive that she was right, and don't get Sam started on those morality lectures Alexis liked to go off on.

Especially about Jason.

The woman was like a dog with a bone. From the very afternoon Sam informed her that she was seeing Jason, Alexis had been hounding her about how bad he was for her. How dangerous his lifestyle was. How he was going to get her shot or worse blown up like what had happened to her sister. In the beginning Sam understood her concerns, she even allowed the woman to get her opinion stated. Then she firmly reminded Alexis that she was an adult and responsible for her own choices, thank you very much.

That was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Didn't she know Jason's reputation? The man was a cold-blooded killer. Just because he looked good in a pair of jeans was no reason to forget that fact. Sam couldn't resist asking when Alexis had checked his body out. It had been a joke but the woman had acted as if she had been shot instead.

So Sam had done her best to avoid the subject all together. When that hadn't worked, she stopped seeing Alexis restricting their interaction to phone calls. When that didn't work she let the calls go to voice mail and stopped listening all together. It was just luck that she answered the phone this morning when Viola called for Kristina who wanted to spend the afternoon with her sister.

Sam had been certain that Alexis, the workaholic champion of the people, would be at work today. Imagine her surprise when she returned from the office early to ruin what had started as a wonderful afternoon.

"Busy with the thug?"

Sam rolled her eyes and released a frustrated breath, "Kristina honey, why don't you go and get us some new water from the kitchen. If you ask nicely I'm sure Viola will help you."

"Okay," she smiled, carefully lifting the large bowl that barely contained a cup of water and carried it slowly to the kitchen. When they were alone, Sam turned a furious glare to Alexis.

"I would appreciate it, if you kept your opinion of Jason to yourself."

She huffed, rolling her eyes slightly and sat down on the couch, "Sam, do you hear yourself? You're defending a man who breaks the law with no remorse. He kills people Sam."

"From what I hear, you've killed a man yourself," she muttered, recalling the information she had dug up about her sainted mother from the library archives.

"What did you say?" Her appalled voice demanded.

"I said," Sam started slowly, "That I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Samantha," she placed her hands together as if she were going to pray, "I'm your mother, and I'm only looking out for your best interests. You're new to Port Charles, so maybe you aren't really aware of all the things that Jason has done. He isn't the right man for you."

"I'm aware of enough," Sam told her and Alexis blinked as if her next words were stuck in her throat.

"Then how can you justify defending the man, let alone dating him?"

"I don't have to justify anything to you." At the hurt expression on Alexis' face, Sam released a slow calming breath. Just because they disagreed, she didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings on purpose. If only Alexis would get the message that she didn't run her life, perhaps they could move pass this. Unfortunately Alexis' unwillingness to admit that she had no control over her made that impossible. "Look," Sam held out both hands in truce, "I appreciate your concern. Really I do."

A small smile touched her face but Sam held her off with a shake of her head, "However," she started firmly. "I'm an adult Alexis. I date whoever I want, whenever I want. I like Jason. I want to be with Jason. You need to accept my choice and move on."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Your concern is duly noted," Sam felt her temper beginning to fray. All she wanted was a quiet afternoon with Kristina and Molly. Not this tension between her and the woman who was trying much too hard to make up for years they had lost. No matter how hard Alexis tried, their relationship would never be what she wanted it to be. The best Sam could give her was a tentative friendship. Too much time had passed, and they were too different.

Or perhaps too much alike.

"Now how about we just drop this and have a nice afternoon," Sam suggested, "I'm taking Molly and Kristina to the park with Viola as soon as Molly is done with her nap. How would you like to join us?"

Alexis looked like she wanted to argue but she nodded and smiled, "Alright."

Sam watched her stand from the couch to go to the bedroom and dropped the paintbrush on top the drop cloth. That had been much too easy. This meant Alexis wasn't done with her interference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lila sat on the swing, kicking her legs slightly and watching Jude and Shay running through the grass dribbling the soccer ball between them. Milo and Max had brought them all to the park this afternoon after leaving Carly's house. The two guards sat on the benches across from them, so not to interfere and so that they could keep an eye on her. She didn't mind the guards driving her around. Her Dad told her it was to keep her safe because he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. Besides Milo and Max were fun.

Lulu sat next to her, writing in her notebook as usual. When Lila asked her what the book was for, Lulu told her she was writing letters to her mother just in case she ever came home from that mental hospital she was in. Lulu didn't like to talk about her mother, Laura Spencer, but she always carried that notebook around with her. At odd points during the day, she would scribble something down in it and Lila figured she was telling her about something that had happened.

Lila wondered what page she was under and if Lulu had told her mother about the mad crush she had on Shay.

It was their secret, because if the boys knew that they were looking at them other than just boys to hang out with, as friends, then it would ruin everything. Besides, Lila sighed heavily as she watched Jude deflect the ball Shay kicked in his direction, Jude would never like her that way. He was almost thirteen and one of the most popular boys in school.

He was on the soccer team and the baseball team; he got good grades and was nice to everyone. She was just eleven and a geek at that. She was surprised that he even hung out with her. Sure he said it was cool that she was smart, and he never made her feel like she was a geek, but then he didn't look at her like he looked at Lacey Montgomery either.

"Did Carly let you get that dress you wanted?" Lulu had finally put her book away and was making an effort to push her swing now.

"Yeah," Lila smiled, remembering Carly's excitement when they went into the store to buy her birthday dress. It was so cute, and Jude was sure to notice. Besides, Lacey wasn't invited to her birthday party anyway. "She even let me get those shoes with the little heel on them." Okay it was just a tiny wedge heel, but it was still like a grown up shoe.

"Did your Dad see them?"

"No," she answered bluntly. "If he saw the shoes or the dress, he probably would have taken them back." She didn't call Jason her Dad around him yet. She wanted to, because to everyone else she called him her Dad. She just wasn't sure if he wanted her to call him that. She had already decided that on her birthday, she would just blurt it out and see how he reacted. If he didn't say anything, then she would know it was cool.

"So, did you ask him about Ms. McCall?" Lulu smiled brightly. She was the one who had put the thought in her head in the first place. Lila knew that Jason was dating her teacher, but she hadn't even thought about him having a real girlfriend. It seemed weird in the beginning, but then she didn't mind because Ms. McCall was cool.

"Yeah," she nodded, "She's his girlfriend."

"For real?"

"Who's his girlfriend?" Lila looked up to find Jude and Shay standing beside her swing. She hadn't even heard them run over. "Well?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest, looking so cute in those calf length shorts and that dark grey hoodie that matched his eyes. She felt her throat get dry, then rolled her eyes and started pushing her swing forward saying nothing.

"It's a secret," Lulu started, but Lila glared, shushing her.

Jude frowned, then walked behind her swing and automatically began pushing her, after a few seconds he asked, "Why is it a secret?"

"Because she doesn't want Ms. McCall to get in trouble." Lulu answered automatically and Lila shushed her again.

"Come on, Lila, spill."

"Fine," she huffed, pretending annoyance, she really wanted to tell anyway. She planted her feet on the ground and looked over her shoulder directly into Jude's eyes. "My Dad and Ms. McCall are girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Really?"

Lila nodded, "And she's coming to my birthday party. Or at least my Dad's going to ask her anyway."

Shay sat up from his spot where he lay on the ground, "I still can't believe you're having your birthday party on a casino. That is so wicked. You have the coolest Dad in the universe Lila."

"Hey, it's _my_ Dad's casino," Lulu pointed out.

"We all know about Luke Spencer," Jude shrugged, "He's a legend. Even my Dad talks about him. But Lila's Dad is a for real mobster, like in _The Godfather_ and everything."

She didn't have to explain Jason to her friends because they had all heard the news and seen the papers and the reports about him. Some of the kids at school had whispered about it when they finally realized who her father was, but Jude, Shay and Lulu had always been cool about it. Even their parents didn't mind if they hung out together. Well of course Lulu's Dad didn't, he was friends with Jason.

"You've never even seen _The Godfather_ before," Lulu rolled her eyes in disgust. "So how would you know?"

"My big brother Tray has the DVD in his room," Jude confessed, "When Mom and Dad are gone he lets me watch some of it, just not the parts where they kill anybody."

"If Aunt Kaylee finds out, you are dirt," Shay snorted and fell back against the grass to toss the soccer ball into the air and let it bounce against his chest. "She'll ground you for the rest of your life and take Tray's car."

"But she's not going to find out is she?" Jude answered, pretending like he was going to kick Shay, which had him laughing and rolling away. Then changed he the subject, putting all his attention back on her and making her heart leap in her chest. "So, what do you want for your birthday Lila?"

"Just for my Dad and me to be happy." It was all she ever wanted. A family just like in her favorite book, _Little Women_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis held her daughter Molly in her arms just a few feet away standing beside the sand box. Sam had taken Kristina over to the popcorn stand and for that she was grateful. Listening to the four children on the swings speaking of birthday parties, casinos and mobsters as if it were nothing was just appalling. To think her daughter actually wanted to waste her life on Jason Morgan. The man had no morals. Imagine holding a child's birthday party in a casino. Was he going to do next, pass out little plastic guns as party favors?

She had to save Sam from that monster. She had to save Sam and that little Lila girl, before Jason Morgan destroyed them, just like he and Sonny destroyed her sister Kristina.


	7. Why

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

**_Why_**

Jason adjusted the collar of the dark blue jacket he wore, trying to decide if he should just leave off the thing all together. Surely Lila wouldn't mind if he wore only the white shirt and the pants for this party tonight. Besides it was a kid's party, why did he have to dress up? Why had Carly made such a big deal out of him wearing this suit? Then he remembered the look on Lila's face and knew that was the reason.

When he came home from the warehouse thirty minutes ago, Lila was already upstairs with Monica getting dressed for the party. Evidently Grandmother and granddaughter had spent the afternoon at some expensive salon. So when he tried to see her, Lila had screeched and locked the door of her bedroom yelling that he had to wait until it was time to go. Confused as to what the big deal was, he saw her everyday didn't he, Jason shook his head and went to shower.

"Lila it's time to go," he yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!"

He chuckled at her harassed voice and wondered if this is what he had to look forward to as she grew up, nights of yelling up the stairs while she took forever to dress. He walked over to the desk and pulled her gift from the locked drawer, sticking the slim black box with its gold ribbon into his inside pocket. Ten seconds from yelling up again, he turned to find Monica descending the stairs with a smile on her face.

"What's taking her so long?"

Monica laughed, reaching up to adjust his collar and patting a hand down the front of his jacket, "I never thought I'd see the day. My son rushing his daughter to dress for her birthday party." She smiled up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I don't know how to thank you Jason for allowing me to be apart of Lila's life." She shook her head, "For allowing the entire family to be apart of both of your lives."

"You're my mother," he said simply, not knowing how to accept her gratitude. In the past, he knew he had been a bastard to her, pushing her out of his life. He was just appreciative that she didn't give up on him no matter the terrible things he did or said. That's what it meant to be a parent, he realized, to love unconditionally no matter what.

"Lila and I need you."

She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, then wiped it lightly with her finger. "Well I need you too." She sniffed and blinked back tears with another smile of happiness. "You're going to be surprised when she comes down."

"What? What did she do?"

"She's not that same street urchin you brought over to the house to visit. She's finding her place and that's all because of you."

He liked the sound of that, liked it because maybe he was finding his place and it was all because of Lila. His life had certainly changed for the better since she came into it. If not for his daughter, he wouldn't be as close to Monica. He wouldn't have this endless contentment and joy in his life. If he hadn't found this peace in his life, he certainly wouldn't have been ready for Sam.

Meeting Sam just made everything perfect.

She was coming tonight, promising to meet them over at the Haunted Star to allow him and Lila a chance to come over together and have some time before the party started. When he invited Sam, she had seemed hesitant at first, and he thought maybe she wasn't ready to risk revealing their relationship to the public but that hadn't been her reason at all. She had worried about how Lila would react, so it had been easy to explain that Lila was the one who initiated the invitation.

So far Alexis hadn't given him any grief about dating Sam, though Sam told him that she was a pest about it. Jason was surprised the woman hadn't shown up at the penthouse by now to demand that he keep his distance. He certainly had expected it. Sam was hoping that Alexis would just let it go, hoping that the woman wanted to build a relationship with her daughter more than she wanted to be right. Jason wasn't holding his breath for that. Alexis was the type of person who had to be right no matter what the cost.

The second Alexis realized he and Sam were considering moving beyond the dating phase and into commitment territory, she would start making noise.

Hell he hadn't even known he was ready for commitment again until he broached the subject of the party with Sam. Then he realized he liked being with her. It wasn't just that he liked being in a steady devoted relationship, though that certainly was the case, it was that he wanted to be devoted to _her_. He had finally found a woman who didn't judge him, didn't have any preconceived notions about him. He didn't need to rescue her, because she was brave and smart enough to take care of herself.

And she made him burn. Damn she made him hard, hungry, and desperate to make love to her.

Monica cleared her throat, and gestured to the stairs and Jason took his mind off the one woman he figured he was falling in love with to the girl who already had a nice secure place in his heart. Was this his daughter?

He remembered vividly the first time he saw her. Her hair had been scraped back in a ponytail to reveal a pale face, tinged with a bit of anger and a little fear. She had on a faded red t-shirt and some ragged jeans with a pair of sneakers that had seen better days. On her back was a backpack that he eventually learned carried everything she held dear in the world. In those eyes so much like his had been a vulnerability hidden behind that tough exterior that had broken his heart.

And now just look at her.

"Do I look okay?" she asked in a timid voice and Jason lifted a hand that she trustingly placed hers into. She walked down the remainder of the stairs and he spun her in a little circle making her giggle shyly.

Someone had done her hair in loose bouncy curls, then pulled them up into a fancy ponytail leaving curls to hang down to her shoulders and dusted them with little speckles of glitter that shimmered slightly under the light. Several strands hung loose around her face, smiling and radiant, and she wore a tiara of all things pinned neatly to her hair. Little diamond studs glimmered in her ears, earrings that Edward had given her that belonged to her namesake, when Jason first introduced her to the Quartermaines.

The little turquoise dress shimmered slightly as well. The neckline, three tiers of light ruffles flowed down to a plain but pretty dress that stopped just at her knees then dipped in the back to her ankles and she wore some turquoise sandals with a little heel on it.

Gone was his tomboy and here was a young woman, it made him just a little sad but very proud. "You're wearing lipstick?" He asked in a mock stern tone, that he lightened with a slight smile.

"Its lip-gloss," she rolled her eyes, "Grandma said it was okay just for tonight."

He frowned slightly then looked down at her fingers, the nails were painted a pale pink similar to the shine on her mouth, "And what's this?"

"The lady at the salon did my nails when they were finished with my hair," she practically vibrated with excitement, waiting for his final verdict. "So? Do I look okay?"

"No," he shook his head and her smile fell just a bit. And he lifted her fingers to his lips to press a kiss there, "You look very beautiful Lila."

She bit her lip nervously, then looked down at the floor and murmured, "Thanks Dad."

He heard Monica's soft gasp and could see her press her hand to her mouth, but he only had eyes for his daughter. She glanced tentatively back at him unable to hide her nervousness and he just smiled and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "Love you baby."

"I love you too Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoever had planned this party outdid themselves.

Sam walked up the gangplank, glancing at the boat that all the signs indicated was the Haunted Star. Music and laughter could be heard outside and as she stepped inside she could understand why. The room was a cross between a kid's birthday party and the set of the movie _The Pirates of the Caribbean_. Black, gold and silver balloons were clustered in large groups everywhere. The guests all sat around tables cover with black cloths with various decorations and small treasure chest centerpieces with gold doubloons spilling out.

Over the area that looked like should be the bar was a huge banner wishing Lila Morgan a Happy Twelfth Birthday. Where there should have been bottles of alcohol were large fountain glasses and someone dressed like a pirate was building two Sundays for the two children seated before him.

She glanced around, found servers also dressed as pirates as well. They carried platters of food that seemed to be bacon double cheeseburgers, and onion rings. The adults talked among themselves, content despite the noise level, some were eating the junk food and others were eating from neat plates of bite-sized appetizers.

Someone had set up a dance floor and most of the kids were there in the center. Lila danced with her friend Lulu Spencer and laughed happily. Lila saw her and waved happily then said something to Lulu before rushing over. "Hi Ms. McCall," she said brightly, her face flush with excitement. "You came?"

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. This is for you." She held out the large box that contained her present but before Lila could take it, it was nipped from her hands by a woman dressed in a elegant costume that looked like something from the movie.

"No way kid," the blonde held the box just out of Lila's reach, "You have to wait till after the cake."

"Aww, Carly," the birthday girl sighed dejectedly, but her smile was too bright to be convincing. "Where's Dad, he will want to see Ms. McCall."

A small smile touched Carly's mouth, and she lifted a hand to brush across Lila's cheek, "Your father is probably hiding from Patrick and that costume he tried to make him wear."

Lila burst into laughter, "Patrick should have known better." Then she turned back to Sam, "I'll go get Dad, thank you for coming Ms. McCall."

"You can call me Sam tonight Lila," she told her and Lila nodded quickly before dashing off.

"So you're Alexis' daughter?" The woman glanced back at her, a questioning look on her face. Sam had the feeling she was being weighed and measured, but didn't know the reason why. "I'm Carly Drake. Jason's best friend and you are?"

"Sam McCall," she answered warily, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well you have better manners than Alexis that much is true," Carly drew in a breath but whatever she was getting ready to say was cut off by a man dressed in a pirate costume that whipped her around and planted a kiss on her mouth effectively shutting her up.

Sam felt hands close on her shoulders and turned to find Jason handsome in a dark blue suit and a smile, "Hey."

She couldn't stop her heart from leaping in reaction; he just seemed to get better with every glance. "Hey."

"I see you met Carly," he gestured to the couple kissing. "The guy glued to her mouth is her husband Patrick Drake."

"Well I should hope so," Sam murmured glancing at the heated kiss that was finally showing signs of ending. Carly turned back around, slightly breathless, touching her fingertips to her lips and blinking several times. Patrick on the other hand looked cool and collected as he wrapped an arm around Carly's waist.

"That's Dr. Patrick Drake," he introduced himself. "He always forgets that part."

"Because I know you'll make sure to point it out," Jason grinned and Sam felt his arm slip around her waist as well.

"This is my lovely wife Carly, our sons Michael and Morgan are running around here somewhere." Then he pressed a hand to his wife's stomach, "This one won't be making his or her entrance into the world for another seven months."

"He's been bragging all night," Carly giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. "We just found out yesterday."

"Congratulations," Sam said and Carly looked her over one last time, allowing a smile to touch her lips. A genuine smile.

"Thank you." Then she looked at Jason, "You'd better start the introductions before those vultures you call family rush over. They're practically foaming at the mouth to find out who this Ms. McCall woman that Lila's Dad invited to the party."

"Shut up Carly," Jason groaned and they both laughed at his reaction.

"At least get her some punch before you make her walk the plank," Patrick suggested.

Jason and Carly groaned at his bad pun and she patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Stick to brain surgery." She glanced back at Jason, "Luke will tell the captain to set sail in about twenty minutes, and then the treasure hunt can start. So don't forget."

"Remind me again why I put you in charge of this party?"

"Because you wanted Lila to have fun," she waved over to the group of kids sitting with Lila and Jason frowned at the young boy, Jude Quillian if she wasn't mistaken who was handing Lila a cup of punch with an awestruck expression on his face.

"Who is that boy?" He growled. "Why is he staring at Lila like that?"

Sam pulled him away to distract him and Carly mouthed the words thank you. He went willingly with her, but continued to glance over his shoulder at Jude. "That's the boy who comes over to the penthouse with Lulu."

"Jason," she called him and he glanced back at her, a deep frown creasing his features. "Jason, he's a good boy."

"She's just twelve!"

"So is Jude. It's kind of cute; they have a crush on each other."

Jason looked back at Lila then to her and asked, "How long have you known about this?"

"Awhile," she admitted with a smile.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Jason, you didn't say hello properly," she reminded him and reached up on tiptoe to press a soft kiss to his muttering mouth. His arms closed around her, as he returned the caress, but taking it no further because of their surroundings. The simple touch was still enough to make her hum with excitement.

"Hello," he murmured, placing one final brush against her mouth. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad to be here," she smiled and brushed the trace of lipstick from his mouth. He captured her fingers and kissed them lightly making her blush heatedly. "This is some party. I don't know what you're going to do next year to out do this."

"It was Carly's doing. She wanted to make Lila's first birthday with us something special." He pulled her into a corner and nuzzled the skin just under her jaw, then lifted his head, desire bright in those azure depths. "You're beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," she teased him. "You're a good father Jason, to want to give Lila this. Despite the extravagance, I think what she'll remember most is that you did this for her because you love her."

"She called me Dad tonight for the first time." Sam could tell by the pleasure in his voice that this touched him deeply. "It was out of the blue, though I think she might have planned it that way." She laid her head against his chest and he stroked a hand through her hair, "It surprised the hell out me, but I loved it."

"I know," she closed her arms around him, feeling happy for him, happy that he wanted to share the moment with her. Just like she said, she could resist everything but kindness. Jason Morgan had the kindest heart she had ever known and that was why she knew she was falling for him.

"Alexis this looks just like some kid's birthday party."

She ignored the Mac Scorpio's words and turned to the four patrol officers that accompanied them. "I don't want to make a scene but make sure you contain Morgan," she instructed them, then turned to the short woman that came with her. "Are you sure the placement is ready?"

"Yes, Mrs. Davis," she nodded, "We will try to make the transition move as smoothly as possible."

"Good," Alexis turned back to the police commissioner, "Do your job Mac, that's all you have to do. It's what you're required by law to do."

When they walked into the loud party, Mac walked to the center of the room and raised his badge into the air. The music shut off abruptly, but that didn't stop the stream of conversations that rushed on. Alexis watched as Carly stepped forward, placing her hands up as if the shield the children, then she turned to Patrick who immediately began rushing them out of the room.

Mrs. Franklin, the social worker from the department of children and family services, stopped Lila Morgan from leaving, grabbing her arms and the little girl immediately screamed.

"DADDY!"

Alexis watched Jason rush forward, her daughter in his arms. A look of confusion filled his eyes; he glanced from her to the police officers to Mac, as if trying to figure out what was going on. Then his eyes lit on the woman who held Lila and he took an abrupt and menacing step forward.

"Stop him," Alexis demanded and two police officers grabbed him by the arms. He struggled against their hold, glaring back over his shoulders.

"Let me go!" He looked back at Lila who was now shrieking his name because they were dragging her out of the room. His eyes flickered with panic, as the social worker had to scoop Lila into her arms and physically carry the struggling child from the room. "Leave her alone damn it!" He stopped struggling, his eyes wide and feral as he snarled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Alexis turned to Mac who released a deep sigh and pursed his mouth in disgust, "Jason Morgan you are under arrest."

"What!" Carly screamed from the other side of the room, her face bright with anger just as Alexis expected. The woman was no better than Jason. Of course she would defend him. Alexis looked at Sam whose face was filled with shock and disbelief. She had tried to explain to Sam that this was the life that Jason lived. She would do whatever was necessary to protect her daughter from Jason.

Carly crossed the room and shoved Mac in the shoulder, "Mac have you lost your mind? This is a birthday party! What on earth could Jason have done here at a birthday party?"

Mac continued on, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Monica Quartermaine strode forward, her face filled with fear, trying to interrupted his reading of Jason's rights, but he continued on to the end. "Mac, couldn't this have waited. Did you have to do this in front of all of these children?"

"That's precisely why he did it this way Monica," Alexis announced, "So that everyone here will know what kind of man they're letting their children be exposed to."

"You stupid witch," Carly snarled and went to grab her, but a dark haired man pulled her back, "You make me sick. Why hasn't someone put you out of your misery you evil vindictive bitch."

"I'm just here doing my job Carly," Alexis said simply, "Jason Morgan is the one who blindly continues to break the law with no disregard for the consequences."

"What are the charges," Sam finally spoke up, her voice cracking as she looked from Jason's cold still face to hers. "What are the charges?"

"Child Abuse," Alexis began and Carly shrieked again.

"What! Child Abuse, are you crazy?"

"Child endangerment," Alexis continued on, "Contributing to the delinquency of a minor and Kidnapping." Tears spilled over onto Sam's cheeks and Alexis hardened her heart, turned back to Mac, "Take him to the station."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam felt like her entire whole was crumbling at her feet. She watched as Jason was handcuffed and led from the boat. She heard the whispers of the people around her all confused at what had just transpired. The Quartermaines that Jason had just introduced her to were furious. The eldest, Edward, was already instructing Jason's cousin Justus to follow him down to the station. Monica stood in Alan's arms tears coursing down her cheeks. What on earth was going on?

"What's going on?" She heard a loud bitter voice ask, and Sam didn't even realize that she had spoken the words aloud. Carly pushed away from Patrick and glared down at her, bitter rage bright in her eyes. "You want to know what's going on. I'll tell you what's going on," Patrick tried to pull her back but she just jerked away again.

"That bitch you call a mother just arrested Jason on some trumped up charges because she didn't want her precious _daughter_ dating him."

Sam shook her head, "Why would she?" Then she remembered all the times Alexis said how Jason was no good for her. That she was only trying to protect her, and she looked back into Carly's hostile face and flinched.

"That's right," Carly nodded, "She came in here, embarrassed Jason in front of all of these people, had Lila taken away all because of you. I told him that Alexis was going to do this. I told him." She shook her head, wiping away tears that spilled onto her cheeks and turned back to Patrick. "We have to get these kids home, and clear everyone out. Then I'm going to the station."

"Jason would want you to go home Carly. He wouldn't want you down at the police station in your condition," Patrick reminded her and more tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"It's not fair," her voice broke, falling into Patrick's arms weeping. "He was finally happy and then she comes along and ruins it. They took Lila away," she whispered harshly, "Did you hear her screaming for him." Carly swung back to glare at her, "I hope you're satisfied!"

"I didn't do this," Sam shook her head, anger finally taking root. "I didn't ask Alexis to do this." Never would she have realized that the woman who called herself her mother would go to such lengths.

How could she justify the pain they had all heard in Lila's tears? What right did Alexis have to punish Jason by taking his daughter away, charging him with these heinous crimes all because she thought she was trying to protect her?

"Then why don't you go down to the station and _ask_ her to stop," Carly demanded. "And then get the hell out of Jason's life!"


	8. Stay By Me

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

**_Stay By Me_**

**_"Sweet darling  
Don't you know that we're no different to anyone  
We stumble  
We falter  
But we're no different than anyone"  
---Annie Lennox_**

Control.

A muscle clenched in his jaw.

Nostrils flared as he drew a slow deep breath into his lungs trying to still his pounding heart. Losing it in the middle of the PCPD wasn't going to help his daughter.

_Lila._

His heart jerked painfully then continued its throbbing assault on his lungs.

All he could hear was her voice, the panic and tears in her voice as she screamed for him. The terror in her face as that woman dragged her out of the safety of her birthday party and back into some unknown darkness. The way her arms had reached for him, the one person she trusted to protect her and he had failed her.

Failed her.

His hands curled into tight fists, knuckles cracking loudly, as he resisted the urge to yank at the handcuffs that had him chained to the table in the interrogation room of the police station. The cops had dragged him off the Haunted Star, shoved him into the back of the squad car and drove him down to be processed. Before the whole procedure could begin, Alexis had ordered him placed in here first. Then let him sit for the past ninety minutes. Alone. So he would be forced to remember relive single moment of Lila's pain.

He had certainly underestimated her. It wasn't a mistake he would make again.

She certainly had underestimated him. While she left him to seethe in his own rage, Justus would certainly have been working to get these ridiculous charges dropped. It was all just a matter of time. Then he could go get Lila and they could go home. Somehow, he would make this right for her.

Jason glanced up as the door finally opened and the woman who caused his child's pain stepped inside. She carried a file in her hand, the look on her face calm. Smug. He slowly looked her over, noting the mousy brown hair that she had tried to enhance with golden streaks.

She wasn't a very feminine woman, so what should have looked lovely was yanked back behind her ears and slightly messy. Dressed in a very mannish suit, charcoal grey with a severe white tailored shirt beneath, he had to wonder if she downplayed her looks in the need to make herself feel more authoritative. Those dark rimmed glasses certainly didn't help.

This was his Sam's mother. Where was that grace Sam had? The softness. Sam had a toughness he admired. It assured him that she could handle herself in any situation. He had no problem seeing Sam running a con, or getting herself out of trouble. He could almost see Sam sitting opposite him in this interrogation room, calm and collected as she figured out a way to get out her latest scrape. Yet beneath that fortitude was a loveliness that made her all woman.

How could something so important be lacking in the woman who created her?

Alexis closed the door and stepped to the table, laying the file she carried in front of him. "Open it."

He merely glanced at her, no reaction whatsoever and he knew from the flare of anger in her eyes that it pissed her off. Good. He was just getting started.

She flipped open the cover and pointed to the top of the page, "I said look at it."

Jason swallowed first, and then slowly allowed his eyes to glance down at the white paper, feeling his stomach drop as he read the contents. It was the final adoption papers. How the fuck had she gotten her hands on these?

"Not so stoic now are you?" she smirked then crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?"

"I want to save my daughter from the likes of you," she answered, taking the glasses off and laying them down on the table. "I want to save that little girl from a life of danger and crime."

"You have no right," he began but she cut him off with an angry shout.

"I have every right!" She seemed to catch herself, realizing she had lost control for a moment and reigned it in. "As the District Attorney, it is my responsibility to prosecute criminals and make sure that the citizens of Port Charles are protected from killers like you."

"Do you know what you did tonight?"

"I was doing my job." She pursed her lips but her gaze flicked away.

"Do you know what you did tonight?" he repeated, arctic blue stare drilling into her, his voice rising slightly.

"I was protecting that little girl." She answered quickly, taking a step back.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TONIGHT!" he roared, shoving the chair back to stand to clamor loudly to the floor. Standing, he slammed his fists down on the table. "You hurt Lila. You. Not me. You dragged Lila out of her birthday party in front of all of her friends and took her away from everyone she loves."

"I'm keeping her safe from you." She yelled, her lips thinning with irritation, "You can just forget about adopting that little girl. I'll never let it happen."

"What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hurt my child this way?"

"She's not your child," she insisted, "In fact, Lila is on her way back to her true father as we speak."

If he had been angry before, now he was terrified. "You did _what_?"

"Mrs. Franklin from social services has located Lila's father and is returning her to his custody tonight. I don't know what judge you convinced to agree to this adoption, but as of now it is null and void."

"Do you honestly think that I didn't try to find Lila's parents?" Jason shook his head wondering how someone could be so smart yet so fucking stupid. "Lila's mother died of a drug overdose when she was two."

"Probably drugs that you and Sonny brought into the city."

"The neighbors found her crying, sitting in her own filth on the floor of their apartment while her mother lay dead on the couch not two feet away. Social services took her and put her into a foster home while they searched for her father. They never found him, so she bounced around the system until she finally started running away."

"If someone had looked into her case," Alexis started but he cut her off again.

"No one gave a damn. No one. She lived on the streets, taking care of herself. Stealing to get by, and still she has more honor, more respect, and more goodness in her than you will ever have."

"That doesn't change the fact that you stole her away from her father."

"Her father," he spat out, the words leaving a nasty taste in his mouth, "I'm her father! That bastard who was more concerned about his next hit of heroin is not her father!"

"What are you talking about," she shook her head, confusion filling her face, "We found Craig Morrison living in a one bedroom apartment on Bridge Street. He has a stable job working down on the docks. Just because you need to justify your actions"

"Who do you think gave him that job?" his voice was quiet and hard. "Who do you think pulled him out that hole he was living, dragged his ass off to rehab and found that apartment for him."

"You did that?" She frowned, "What to satisfy your conscious?"

"I did it because it was the right thing to do," Jason growled, "Craig Morrison signed off on his parental rights the day he stepped out of rehab. I didn't force him, he volunteered. That's because _he_ knew he was no real father to Lila."

"That doesn't change the charges against you."

"Those charges won't stand up for thirty seconds in court and you know it, so why don't you tell me what tonight is really about."

"I want you to stay away from Sam."

And there it was. The words he had been waiting for and they made him more furious than he could have ever imagined. "How would you like it if someone dragged your children from your home?"

"No one would ever have cause to," she shook her head disapprovingly, "I'm not a criminal like you. I don't kill people and make a profit off their blood."

"I'm Lila's father you had no right to do this."

"No you're not," she denied, leaning forwardly defiantly, boldly meeting his eyes, "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but adopting that little girl won't make up for all the damage you've caused. I won't allow you to drag my daughter into that obscenity you call a life. Nor will I allow you to drag an innocent child into it."

The door opened to the interrogation room and Justus stepped inside with a recalcitrant Mac Scorpio. The man at least looked sorry for what had happened tonight. Justus on the other hand looked furious. That fury was matched by the other various raised voices Jason could now hear on the other side of the door. He could clearly distinguish Edward's voice and Jason never thought he would live to see the day when that old man would be speaking in his defense.

Mac walked over to the table and unlocked his cuffs, making Alexis livid, "What are you doing?"

"The charges have been dropped."

"What? That's impossible, social services is in the process of investigating," and Jason was sure that Alexis had made sure of that fact.

Hell, the child abuse and other charges were ridiculous and easy to disprove. You only had to look at Lila from the day she walked into Family court and see her now to know that their relationship was built on love and trust. You only had to speak to the intelligent young girl to know that she was happy. The one that had teeth was the kidnapping charge, it hinged on Craig Morrison's signature, and that just fell apart.

"Where is Lila," Jason asked Justus, rubbing a hand over his wrists to increase the blood circulation.

"I'm waiting for that call now," Justus assured him, "Patrick went with Carly to pick her up." He turned to Alexis, "This was a blatant misuse of your office and Judge Matthias will certainly agree with me. There will be a full investigation into this matter starting tomorrow and," he stopped when his cell phone rang. He listened for a moment and Jason could hear the rushing words and felt his heart stop in his chest at the blank look on Justus' face.

"What's wrong?"

Justus ended the call and turned worried eyes in his direction, "Lila's gone."

Jason stormed across to the other side of the table, "What do you mean Lila's gone?"

Justus looked down at the phone in his hand, as if it could give them more answers, then back at him, "The social worker dropped her off at Morrison's. When Patrick and Carly arrived, he went in to get her, but she was gone. She must have climbed out of the window and down the fire escape."

Jason went to leave but Alexis grabbed his arm, "You have to stay away from Sam."

Jason glanced down at her hand, and then back into her panicked face, "You need to get your hands off me." She quickly released him and it took every ounce of restraint not to hit her. "If anything, _anything_, happens to Lila because of you, I swear I will kill you."

Justus' eyes widened and Mac cleared his throat, and Alexis tried to advantage, "Did you just hear him threaten me? That's cause for arrest right there."

Jason turned to Mac, at the end of his patience and desperate to go search for Lila. "You either book me, or cut me loose. Either way you get this bitch out of my face."

"I think that's enough for tonight," Mac stepped forward and discreetly pulled Alexis back. "You're free to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched as Jason crossed the room in her direction. His face was a cold mask of fury that made her stomach clench with fear. She had heard the end of that conversation. Everyone in the room had heard the end of that conversation. They were also familiar enough with Jason Morgan and his reputation to know that he had meant every word he said. She hadn't known Jason long, but she knew his love for Lila. Sam knew that if something happened to that little girl, he would very well carry out his threat on Alexis and damned the consequences.

His eyes focused straight ahead, so she didn't know if he saw her standing off to the side. She had come down to see what she could do to convince Alexis to drop these ridiculous charges against him, when she might not have bothered. By the time she entered the station, Justus was already speaking with Mac about Jason's release. She should have known that Jason's cousin wouldn't have allowed this travesty to continue. Jason didn't need her help.

Maybe Carly was right. Perhaps the best thing she could do for him was to get out of his life before Alexis did something even worse the next time. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for him; she cared about him too much.

Jason spoke briefly with his family who had all come down to be certain of his release. He turned in her direction, those intense blue eyes capturing her gaze. She couldn't read anything from him. Did he blame her for what Alexis did? Was their relationship finished before it truly had a chance to start?

How was she going to get over him if it was?

He stepped forward, looking down into her face and she searched desperately for the words, the apology to express her sorrow that this had happened tonight because of her. Before she could mumble anything, he lifted a hand to her cheek, its gentle touch bringing tears to her eyes. Silently, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her mouth, making the tears spill onto her cheeks. Saying more with that quiet caress than any words ever could.

She wanted to grab hold to him, never to let go, but she knew that he needed to go. So she touched a hand to his mouth then moved aside allowing him to leave.

After he left, the sounds of the station started again, almost as if time had halted in those short moments to allow them that respite. Monica Quartermaine came to her, with her husband at her side and took her hand, squeezing it briefly. She smiled softly, as did Alan and Sam felt as if she had been given their approval. She didn't even realize how much that would mean to her.

Edward walked with Justus, and when he stopped, she expected him to say something gruff and angry due to that frown on his face. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding, "Don't worry, he'll find our Lila and bring her home where she belongs."

"I know," she smiled, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. Jason could do nothing else; he would allow himself nothing less than to bring Lila home safely.

When she was alone again, she glanced across the room to see Alexis staring at her. The expression on her face made her want to weep. The woman didn't have the decency to look abashed for all the confusion she caused tonight. In fact, she looked angry. Probably furious that nothing had gone the way she liked.

Sam crossed the room, her heels clicking on the tiles, and looked into the face of her mother and realized how miserable that truth made her. "How could you do this?"

Alexis pursed her lips, and then set down the files she was looking through on the desk, "Sam," she smiled, _smiled_, sadly, "Getting arrested is a fact of Jason's life. He's a criminal sweetheart."

"You purposely went after Jason through his daughter." Sam bit out angrily, temper snapping as rage raced through her, "For what? Some bizarre need to show me the type of man that you think he is."

"It's not just me Sam," Alexis shook her head, "Society sees Jason that way. Don't you understand," she implored. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me!" she shouted, "Who the hell will protect me from you!"

"Samantha," Alexis took a step forward and Sam jerked back, knowing if this woman touched her, she would be ill. "Samantha, I'm your mother. It's my responsibility to protect you."

"You mean control me," she spat out. "I told you, I didn't need your protection. You don't get to run my life twenty-six years too late. You never get to control me and it sickens me to think that because of some twist of biology, you think its okay to go around ruining people's lives because you happen to be my mother."

"How could you believe that?" The astonishing fact that Alexis actually looked hurt was worsened because the woman didn't believe she had done anything wrong. "I'm just trying to keep you safe. Jason will get you killed Sam, just like my sister. I don't want to see you harmed because you're trying to hurt me for putting you up for adoption all those years ago."

"Is that what you think," Sam frowned at the sheer nerve of this woman, "You think I want to be with Jason to get back at you? Do you hear how idiotic that sounds?"

"Samantha, I'm your mother, I think I deserve a little respect."

"Respect?" she laughed bitterly, "When you barely know the meaning of the word? You don't deserve anything from me." Sam took a calming breath. "As of now, I don't even want to see you again. Don't call me Alexis, don't drop by my house, nothing. I don't ever want to see you again."

"I'm your mother Sam. You can't just cut me from you life over someone like Jason Morgan."

"I'm cutting you from my life because you're a diseased parasite who will eat me alive if I let you. I thought that maybe we could forge some kind of relationship between us, but not anymore. If you could do this to an innocent little girl, what else are you capable of?"

"I'm trying to save that innocent little girl from a man who will always put her life in danger."

"You took Lila from the only home she has ever known, the only person who has ever loved her and still you don't see that you've done anything wrong, because you have to be right. That makes you more dangerous than Jason could ever be." Sam turned to leave but Alexis stopped her with her next words.

"If you insist on being with Jason, I can't stop you. Perhaps it's too late to save you from that path of destruction, but I won't allow you to put Kristina and Molly at risk."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have to choose. You may not want a relationship with me, but I know you love your sisters. If you want to continue being apart of their lives, you cannot be with Jason. I'm their mother, I have to protect them."

"That's really pathetic," Sam shook her head, "One day, you're going to realize that you can't control people. You can't force people to see things your way because you think that your way is right. If you want to cut me from Kristina and Molly's life, I can't stop you. I won't allow you to use my love for my sisters as a weapon over me. You won't control me Alexis. And you never will."

Obviously seeing that her ultimatum didn't work, Alexis cried out, "Sam, wait!"

"Fuck off," she threw back without turning around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason rushed down the stairs at the docks, feeling his heart stop in his chest at the slender figure sitting on the edge. His eyes drifted shut, relief, gratitude, rushing through his head, blurring his vision, making him dizzy. He scrubbed trembling hands down his face, drawing in a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

This was the first place he thought to look for her. When he first met Lila, she would always show up at the docks in front of his warehouse and wait for him to arrive. He would walk down these same stairs, and there she would be with that ragged backpack clenched in her hand and her earphones on singing that damned song she loved.

_"I walk along, the city streets so dark with rage and fear. And I. I wish that I could, be that bird and fly away from here. I wish I had the wings to fly away from here, yeah,"_ her soft voice would warble as her head nodded along to the beat.

She knew that she was safe here in this spot because he always had guards looking out for her so this was probably the most relaxed she would ever allow herself to be. If she had stolen a wallet that day or had some money left that he gave her, she would already be eating her usual bacon double cheeseburger and onion rings. He would smile as she dipped her hand into the bag then shove an onion ring into her mouth and still try to sing. If not, then she would glance up at him and ask where they were eating today, knowing he would take her to Kelly's.

He hadn't heard that song in months.

That image blurred with the waif before him. Her thin bare arms were wrapped around her body, she was probably cold. Scalding fury slid down his spine. They dragged her out into the cold night without even letting her get a coat. Her pretty ponytail had been pulled down and her hair hung in limp waves over her shoulders and down her back.

The tiara sat, forgotten, beside her. For some reason that made him even angrier. Tonight had been her special night and due to one woman's malice, it was ruined. She absently kicked her legs, and then sniffed, the moonlight hit her face, and he could tell she was crying.

Removing his jacket, he began walking to her. She lifted her head, blinking with bafflement, as she realized it was him. Wordlessly, he sat next to her, draping the heavy material over her shoulders. She shivered, then closed it around her slim body trying to absorb the heat his body had left in the fabric.

"I've been looking for you."

She blinked quickly, her lashes wet from her tears making his heartache. Her face was pale, all the happiness from earlier gone. "I thought they arrested you."

Jason shrugged, "No. That was a misunderstanding," he told her. A misunderstanding he would use to grind Alexis Davis into dust but Lila didn't need to know that. All that mattered was that she was safe. "I thought they took you away."

"No one makes me live where I don't want to," she responded, her words filled with sharp defiance, "I told the judge that and I meant it."

She might not be his daughter from birth, but she certainly had his attitude in spades. Jason smiled briefly, wondering how he could see so much of himself in this child who had only recently come into his heart. "Yes, you did," he acknowledged. "So," he waited until she looked back at him, "You coming home tonight, or are we spending the night on the docks?"

"We?" She turned, her luminous eyes widened with confusion and hope.

Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, you don't think I'm letting my daughter stay out alone do you?"

Her lower lip quivered as tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. A broken sob escaped just as she threw herself into his arms weeping against his chest. Jason blinked back his own tears, brushing a hand over her head, "Shhh, its okay. I'm here now."

"They took me away," she cried, balling her fists against his back, shaking with the force of her anger and her fear, "I was so scared and they took me away. Don't let them take me away Daddy. Please."

"I won't. You're my little girl," he swore, his voice cracking as tears slipped from his own eyes. "I promise. I won't ever let them take you away again. I'm so sorry Lila." He rocked them both slowly, soothing her pain, receiving comfort and the only sounds to be heard were her heartrending sobs filling the silent night.


	9. The Gift

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

**_The Gift_**

She could hear the whispers as she walked across the lawn.

Lila pulled her jacket tighter around her, glancing back over her shoulder to find her father watching her with a worried expression on his face. He hadn't wanted her to come to school today, but deep down she knew that hiding would only make the stares worse. Besides, she had already stayed home for an entire week while the television and newspapers played out the scandal of her birthday party from hell.

The first day was the worst. Her father's picture had been splashed on the front page with him handcuffed as he walked into the police station. The headlines screaming of the mobster charged with child abuse. Grandma had come over to the penthouse to make sure that she was okay and found her glued to the television as some reporter went on and on about her father's criminal history and how this was the latest in a long line of arrests. Monica had nervously snapped off the set, placing the remote on the coffee table in front of her. Before she could stutter out some excuse, Lila had just shrugged and called the woman an idiot.

It wasn't a secret what her father did; Jason had already discussed it with her as much as he was able. Lila understood why they had all the guards and why people talked about her father so much. It would never change how much she loved him. Alexis Davis called him a thug, and maybe that was true, but he was also the only person who had ever taken a moment to look and see her. He was the only person who had ever loved her. Now she had an entire family of people who loved her and it was all because of him. That made Jason Morgan the best person she had ever known.

So she smiled, and lifted a hand to wave good-bye to assure him that she would be fine. There was nothing any of these spoiled rich kids could say to her or about her father that would make her stop loving him.

"Look, there she is, the mobster's daughter," Lacey whispered loudly, sitting at one of the smaller tables with three of her friends. Lacey was in her class and never missed the opportunity to rag on her. She pointed her finger like a gun and the others began laughing while she stood there watching feeling her anger boil up ready to spew out.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, her young heart skipped a beat as he leaned into her, smelled that fresh scent of boy, and watched the amusement clear from Lacey's face. "Damn Lila. That was some party you had. I think everyone at school was there.

She heard a snicker of laughter, "Not everyone was there," she saw Lulu step beside her, fold her arms over her chest and sneer down at the table of girls.

"Yeah," Shay answered loudly, coming to stand next to Lulu. They were all dressed like her in their school uniforms. Lila had never been so happy to see them than at this moment. "I mean, there are just some people that you can't take anywhere. Or at least that's what Pop always says."

"Low class," Lulu whispered loudly.

"What would a Spencer know about class," Lacey spoke up bravely, trying to save face in front of her friends, "I mean your mother is in a loony bin." The other girls gasped loudly, knowing that Lacey had just crossed a line and gone too far. Moreover, from the expression on Lulu's face, Lacey was about to get her ass kicked.

That is until Jude said, "Lacey, you're so weak. You wish you could be cool like Lila and Lulu but you never will be." Then he glanced over his shoulder, "And I'd be careful if I were you. Lila's mobster father is watching you." Then he lifted his finger, just as Lacey had, pointing and shooting like gun.

Lila giggled and shook her head, "Please she is so not worth it."

"Yeah, but," Lacey stammered, searching for something to say and Shay widened his eyes and began imitating her.

"Buh, buh," he gawked making Lulu snicker, "Buh, you're such a duffus." The four of them laughed, making Lacey blush furiously with embarrassment. She whipped her head to the side, pretending to ignore their amusement. "Come on, I need to practice," Shay tossed up the soccer ball he carried under his arm. "Later, loser."

Their laughter continued even after they had made it to their spot at the four large rocks on the side of the building. Today, however, Jude sat next to her instead in his normal spot on the large rock in front of them. Shay lay down in the grass in front of Lulu tossing the soccer ball in the air just as usual. Lulu smiled at her and said, "So, I bet you got mad loot for your birthday didn't you?"

Lila smiled and nodded eagerly, "You should have seen some of the gifts that the Q's gave me. Man, it's like they were trying to out do each other." Then she remembered, "Thanks for the gifts, you guys. I really liked them."

Lulu had given her a large diary similar to her own, except the cover was a picture of the four of them together. Shay gave her the Chronicles of Narnia, the books and the DVD. He put a note in the box inviting himself over to watch this weekend since he hadn't seen the movie yet.

She secretly liked Jude's gift best.

Lulu and Shay were talking about something in one of the books Shay had, so she lifted the bracelet on her wrist and glanced over to Jude to ask quietly, "You spent that money you were saving for _Kingdom Hearts II_ didn't you?" What she liked best was the little charm, a golden dove with its wings spread. Jude just shrugged as if it were nothing when she knew how much he was looking forward to buying that game. He had been saving his allowance for weeks to get it.

"I just wanted to get it for you, that's all."

"Thank you Jude, and thanks for taking up for me with Lacey," she looked down at his gift avoiding his eyes. A tiny part of her had been afraid that Jude, Lulu and Shay wouldn't want to be her friends anymore after what had happened but they proved her wrong. She wanted to say something, but maybe it was better this way, to continue on as if nothing had happened at all.

"Lacey's a pest," he waved her words off, "Besides, like I said, your Dad's cool Lila," he looked down at his hands tracing a pattern over his knees. Then his eyes flicked back to her's, skin flushing and Jude smiled shyly. "And so are you," he murmured so soft that she thought she might have heard him wrong.

Sam set the books in her hand inside the box and released a sigh of fatigue just as the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock, noting that it was after ten and wondered if Alexis had disregarded her order to keep her distance. Rolling her eyes, Sam walked to the door, figuring that it would be just like that woman. Despite everything, she continued to leave messages on her voice mail, imploring her to change her mind and not throw her life away on someone like Jason Morgan.

The woman just might get her wish after that stunt she pulled. It had been a week since she heard from him and she was beginning to think that maybe she had been wrong. Perhaps Jason had decided that the intense feelings between them, just weren't the risk to Lila. Not that she could blame him. If faced with dealing with Alexis Davis when he certainly could avoid it, even Sam might take the alternative.

Lila had returned to school this morning after a weeklong absence. Tentative at the start of class, her natural personality had eventually emerged later on during the day. Sam knew that had a lot to do with the steadfast friends Lila had made. She saw the four kids together during lunch laughing just as always and Sam released a sigh of relief that Lila hadn't suffered because of Alexis' actions.

What surprised Sam was two days after the party, Carly Drake had shown up on her doorstep with a half-gallon of moose tracks ice cream and an apology. Wary at first, she allowed the woman inside taking the peace offering to the kitchen to serve them both up a small bowl. Carly had cautiously apologized, admitting that she had no part in what Alexis did and blaming her for those actions had been wrong. Sam figured Carly and Alexis shared a past and sure enough, there was plenty of bad blood between them to justify Carly's hatred.

Carly explained how she had always depended on Jason to save her but when she married Patrick, she finally saw how one sided their relationship was and tried to be a better friend to him. Jason was lonely, Carly confided, no matter how often he told her that he was fine, she knew that he longed for someone to share his life with. So seeing him be a father to Lila, seeing Jason happy for once, it had made her revert to her former harpy self when that happiness was threatened.

Sam didn't know if the two of them would ever be friends, but she accepted the woman's apology because it had been sincere.

Sam took a moment to shake her hair away from her face, and then opened the door ready to light into Alexis and seeing Jason standing there. Just as gorgeous as always, he stood there with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans and a leather jacket he wore open over a blue tee that was the same cerulean blue as his eyes. His face wasn't the blank stare she remembered from the police station. No, there was so much emotion in those eyes that it made her body quiver.

"Hey," he spoke tentatively, and Sam realized how much she had missed that voice. How much she had missed him.

"Hey," she nodded, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Is it too late," he instantly began to apologize. "I waited until after Lila went to bed to come over," he glanced down at his watch and frowned, "I didn't think it was this late." He went to back away but she reached out and grasped his arm to stop him.

"No," she insisted, "It's not too late at all. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," she smiled and stepped back to let him walk pass. After locking the door behind him, she turned to see him walking through the living room, his head slowly turning to take in the surroundings. He whipped around, confusion bright on his face as he gestured to the packing boxes stacked all around.

"You're leaving?" His voice broke on that last word, and she could see the panic in his eyes. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm just," she started but he didn't give her a chance to finish. Instead, he closed the distance between them yanking her into his arms to glare down into her eyes.

"You can't!" he practically yelled, "You can't just leave." He shook his head, those large hands of his threading through her hair to tilt her face upwards, "I'm not letting you go." He insisted before slamming his mouth down on hers.

His lips were cool but quickly heated as they moved across hers. The kiss was hungry, a fiery possession that demanded her equal response. She slipped her hands under his jacket, thrilling at the heat that enveloped her, loving the way muscle pulled beneath her hands. His scent, masculine, exhilarating and all Jason filled her senses making her lightheaded.

Oh how she had missed this. She had been so terrified that she would never feel this way again, that she would never feel this man in her arms again. She drank in the frenzied sweetness of his kiss, loving the way his tongue thrust into her mouth inviting her own to dance, leaving her with no doubt that he wanted her. The blood pounded in her brain, leapt from her heart and made her knees tremble and this was all from just the touch of his mouth.

He pulled away, hands cupping her cheeks, eyes inflamed with passion and she felt her heart fall at his feet. "You can't go," he murmured huskily against her mouth, making her tremble in his arms.

She licked her lips and evidently that action was too much for him because he pressed his mouth to hers again, sucking softly on her lower lip, in a series of slow kisses that had her clenching at his back to steady herself. When he pulled away again, she lowered her head, melting at the kiss he pressed on her forehead, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm just moving across town," she murmured finally and felt his arms tighten around her.

"I thought you were going back to South Carolina," he leaned back, the look of panicked sadness passing from his features.

"I figured," she smiled softly, "I just didn't want to stay here anymore. Alexis found this place and I don't want," she left off not knowing how to explain that she didn't want to start her life her in Port Charles tainted by that woman's presence. She didn't know if Alexis had anything to do with her getting the job at Shelton and if she hadn't liked her kids and her work so much, she might have been tempted to quit.

"I understand," he nodded and Sam was certain that he did. He brushed the hair away from her face gently, his eyes searching her face. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. Things were so hectic with the press, and I wanted to focus on Lila. That doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking of you."

"I know," she assured him.

She knew that was the reason that he hadn't contacted her, though part of her had been afraid. He must have seen something in her eyes because he leaned down to brush his mouth over hers again before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I, just," she turned her eyes away, fear making her uneasy, "I'm sorry for what Alexis did."

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

Those words went far toward reassuring her, but she had to be absolutely certain that he didn't blame her, "Alexis hurt Lila because of me. She did all of that to you in some sick need to try to protect me from you. I would understand if you,"

"Just stop right there," he cut in, lifting her face so that she was forced to look into his eyes, "Do you think I blame you for what Alexis did?"

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but her heart had leapt into her throat, making tears swim in her eyes, "I could see why you would. I don't see how you can stand to look me, knowing that she's my mother and how cruel she was to your daughter."

"Sam," he smiled softly, brushing his thumb over her mouth, "When I look at you, I see you. The woman that makes me feel alive and happy." Sam bit her lip feeling wetness slide down her cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "I'm looking forward to spending my life with you," he brushed another kiss over her mouth when she broke into tears, "Hey what's this about," he murmured nuzzling her jaw.

"I," she swallowed thickly, "No one has ever said something like that to me before."

"No one's ever told you how beautiful you are? How your smile just fills my heart up and makes me wish for just one more. I was used to being alone Sam and when Lila came into my life it made me realize how much I wanted a home and a family. Then I met you," he caressed her cheek with the knuckle of his hand, "I met you and realized how much I wanted a woman to love. A woman strong and smart. Sweet and kind," he leaned down and kissed her again, a kiss so light and tender that she felt it race through her entire body. "Sexy," he smiled wickedly making her chuckle through her tears.

"Jason," she murmured, not knowing how to express the joy his words brought her.

"I know there's a lot for us to work through." Not as much as he might think, she mentally responded. It wouldn't take much for her to fall in love with him at all. "I want you," he started and she placed a finger to his lips silence him.

"Let's just start there," she whispered and placed her lips back on his.


	10. Stay By Me Pt 2

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

* * *

**_Stay By Me Pt. II_**

**_"And I don't care if there is no tomorrow  
When I could die here in your arms  
Even if the stars have made us blind  
We're blind, we're blind  
So blind in love"  
--Annie Lennox_**

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sam as she walked around the dim room lighting candles. Some on top of the dresser against the opposite wall, on the small table that sat in front of a huge bay window whose curtains were open to let in the night, and finally on the bedside stand. Gradually a soft exotic scent filled the air, cast shadows on the walls and mixed with that beautiful hint of woman that currently had his heart galloping in his chest.

After practically declaring his intentions to her, Sam had placed her finger to his mouth, then her gentle lips in a kiss so sweet that it made him dizzy. When she pulled away, she reached down and took his hand in hers and led him upstairs to this bedroom, her bedroom, and walked him to the edge of her huge canopied bed and pushed him down.

Silently, she reached down, unfastened his boots, slipped them and his socks from his feet and set them beside the bed. Those eyes glanced up at him from that position, something vulnerable and seductive in their warm amber depths and he felt his cock begin to stir in his pants.

He lengthened and filled with heat as his mind flashed sharply to her kneeling before him to take her in his mouth. The thought of her sultry mouth sliding down, covering him with the slick moisture of her mouth, her pink tongue teasing against his skin had been a jolt of the unexpected. He had to clench his jaw to prevent the groan of anticipation from slipping free.

Sitting completely still, he allowed her to push the jacket from his arms and lay it on the trunk that sat across from the bed. She came back to him, those nimble fingers reaching for the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She didn't take as much care with it, simply tossed it on the floor beside the bed as if she couldn't wait to touch him.

And she had, driving him insane with the slow trail of fingers across his chest, brushing across his nipples, then his stomach and he had reached up to grip her waist but she shook her head. A smile so perfectly sexy curved her lips as placed them back onto the bed beside him.

Before he could protest she rose to turn off the light and began lighting those candles that were currently filing his head like some aromatic aphrodisiac. Then she walked to the stereo that sat on a bookstand, and pulled out a CD placing it inside and music soft and erotic filled the room.

_"Stay by me  
And make the moment last  
Please take these lips  
Even if I have been kissed  
A million times."_

And never had truer words been spoken. She was a siren calling him home and his blood pounded with the urgency to take them both there. So truly beautiful, rich dark hair falling around her shoulders like the deepest chocolate, her mouth still slightly swollen from the heated kisses they shared downstairs, a rich blush that made him want to taste even more. His eyes leisurely traveled down her curvy body, noting for the first time her simple peasant dress in a soft mauve flowing around her ankles like a whisper.

He held a hand out to her, and she sauntered forward, every sensual swish of her hips holding his gaze captive. She was grace personified. She was everything a woman should be from that lovely face, to that lush body, to the heart that she was offering him that was fierce and tender.

She placed her small hand within his, such a vivid contrast, those slender fingers but he knew that she had more strength in that hand than any woman he had ever known.

"Sam," he whispered.

"Jason."

Carefully, she straddled him, lifting her skirts up so that her bare legs sat on his lap. Heat poured through the denim on his legs. Her heat. He tilted his head back to drown in her eyes and she smiled again, brushing those fingers along the sides of his face, as if she were memorizing him.

The length of his jaw line, the span of his forehead, the bridge of his nose and finally across his mouth. Unable to resist, he pressed a kiss to that finger, sucked it into his mouth and heard her catch of breath, the quick flare of fervor in her eyes as he swirled his tongue then allowed her to slip free from his mouth.

A shaky breath poured from her pursed lips, even as she was lowering her head. Their mouths met, more caress than kiss as she pulled away to adjust the angle, nipping at his lips again and again, tantalizing him with just a suckle and a lap of her tongue. He gripped her waist, clenching tight at the offending material that kept him from her silken skin. Yet he allowed her to remain in control, to take his mouth in those light brushes that were all sensation only to make him pant for more.

"I need you," he murmured against her mouth, ready to beg her to take his mouth, to kiss him with the depth he craved. He wanted to devour her, to feel the slide of her tongue mating with his own and if she wanted him aching and supplicant, then he would bow at her feet and give himself to her in anyway she wanted. "Kiss me Sam."

And finally she granted him respite.

Her fingers slipped into his hair, grazing against his scalp making him groan with pleasure as she took him deep. There was no way he could resist touching her. Something feral awakened inside him, hungry and demanding satisfaction. His hands slid under her dress, savoring the length of legs clutching at him to cup that supple ass in his hands.

Desire shivered violently through him as he slid his fingers down feeling only that thin strap of material against his skin. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth and when she quivered in his arms, when her fingers tightened in his hair, he drank in the sweetness of her pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed down the length of her neck, thrilling at the racing pulse beneath his lips, swirled his tongue around that humming vein and nipped it with his teeth making her gasp and squirm closer to his erection. When he closed his mouth over her skin, sucking gently her breathy moan filled his head. Her slender shoulders heaved slightly as her body unconsciously undulated against him seeking release.

Harried, his trembling fingers unbuttoned the four small buttons of her dress, sliding the material off her shoulders to pool in her lap. He leaned back, taking in her full breasts straining from the lacy cups, traced a finger down the valley between and licked his lips eagerly. She was so fucking beautiful, just so beautiful. Her back arched, inviting him to take her in his mouth, that hair sliding across her skin and the bite of her nails into his shoulders that urged him to taste.

His hand slid across her silken belly then back up to the front closure and deftly freed her for their mutual enjoyment. He outlined the circle of her breasts then cupped them lightly, brushing his thumbs across her sensitive swollen nipples making her call out his name.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, teasing her hard peaks, pinching slightly only to soothe with a caress of his fingers that had her taut and dusky and more than ready for his mouth. He slid his tongue around her nipple, tantalizing the taut buds enjoying the taste of her. Needing more. It raged through him telling him to take more and he surrendered to that hungry demand.

XXXXX

Sam felt like she was going to explode from the pleasure his mouth inflicted on her breasts. Her fingers pulled his head closer, loving the slight abrasion from the shadow of hair on his cheeks against her skin. He nuzzled her, his eyes closed with utter bliss clearly stamped on his features. "What is that smell," he murmured sucking softly on her nipple, then laved her with his tongue, "What is that smell, it's driving me crazy."

His fingers played with her other nipple as his mouth continued it's affections and she could barely find the voice to speak. "Ylang ylang and hibiscus," she finally got out. It was a fragrance she discovered one weekend trip at a spa and she had adopted it as her personal scent. She owned the soaps, bubble baths, lotions, oils, candles, everything the spa sold with that unique scent. She had no idea that the exotic aroma would have this affect on Jason when she had lit the candles.

"That damned smell," he murmured, running his mouth back up her neck to torment her again with those teasing bites. "And you," he finished with a growl, "Fuck I feel like I'm going to come just smelling you."

Instead he grabbed the hem of her dress, pulled it over her head, and flung it to the floor. When he lifted her in his arms and tossed her back on the bed, the burst of laughter mixed with the surprised arousal making her emotions skid wildly. "What are you doing?"

He reached for his pants, quickly removing them leaving her to stare at the proud erection he was sporting. Desire had brought a flush to his skin, his face intent and the smoldering fire within those blue eyes told her that he was barely holding on to his control. "I'm going to spread those legs, and lick every inch of you." He kneeled on the bed, doing exactly as he threatened.

"Yeah," she nodded eagerly, pushing back on her elbows until she reached her pillows. Excitement had her shoving them off the bed, not wanting anything to interfere with that look on Jason's face and the ecstasy she knew was coming. Those powerful hands gripped her hips then tugged the thong from her body.

"I was tempted to just rip it," he told her, "But I think I'll keep this for myself."

"You're joking," she smiled but he just shook his head, that same intense look on his face.

"No I'm not," he answered, "Our first time together. The first time I sucked on those luscious nipples, the first time I'm going to lick on this wet clit," he stroked a finger between her legs proving just how ready she was for him. "The first time I'm going to feel you come, milking my dick."

He slid a finger slowly inside her, crooked it slightly, and touched a set of nerves that had her releasing a startled moan. "Hell I might just bronze this little piece of nothing but I'm definitely keeping it," he freed his finger and sucked it into his mouth. A spurt of hungry desire spiraled through her as she watched him savor the taste of her. "Damn, that is good."

Where had the tender man gone, hell she thought their lovemaking would be sweet and warm. However, this man, he was much more than she had been expecting. This man ripped apart all of her boundaries. That gorgeous face, a body she wanted to climb all over and the sexual appetite of man coming off five years of celibacy.

And why was he still single?

Jason bent over and draped one leg over his shoulder, spreading her wide and then his mouth was on her, acute rapture shooting through her body like a blaze. His tongue moved over her clit, licking, sucking, torturing her until her hips rose off the bed to meet each stroking caress. His own moan of pleasure vibrated through her aroused core, sending her fingers into his hair, to pull him closer. His arms strained around her forcing her still so all she could do was tremble beneath those tormenting licks of his tongue.

"That's right," her murmured, releasing her for a second making her sob at the loss of pleasure, "You're all tight," he laved her clit once, "So damned tight. I can feel you pulsing against my mouth. You want to come don't you."

"Yes," she almost screamed in frustration. If he continued with those slow teasing licks she would surely go insane. "Please, Jason, I want to come."

"Good," he murmured, "But not just yet," then he slid two fingers deep and she couldn't control her outcry of delight. The broken moan of ecstasy made a wicked smile curve his sensuous mouth, "Oh, yeah," he withdrew and then slid back inside her and she throbbed around the feeling of him filling her. "Look at me Sam," he murmured, pumping his hand and she surrendered completely to him. "I want you to watch me. I want to see your eyes when you come."

His words were the catalyst but his hum of enjoyment as his mouth closed over her shot her straight over the edge to paradise.

Before she could catch her breath, before those wondrous pulses could completely fade, she felt him gather her close and in one smooth turn reversed their positions so that she was lying on top of him. She could feel the heat of his body under hers and the pulsating erection between her legs. His hands gripped her ass as she rolled her hips riding him; the need to have him in her became an exquisite ache. "My Sam," he murmured, then bracing her face in his hands, pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss that made her sigh.

When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open, seeing the wonder and the pleasure he had taken from her climax, but there was also overwhelming need. Need sparked off a burst of longing that had nothing to do with her own desires but in satiating his. "Take me Sam," he kissed her again, the thrust of his tongue so intimate and thorough her body seemed to hum. "I need to be in you."

She straddled him again, taking his thick length in her hand and guided him to her wet entrance. His fingers tightened on her hips as her slick heat brushed over the swollen head of his cock, groaning deep in his chest as she took him into her body.

It was perfection.

"Ride me," he murmured, lifting his hands to caress her breasts, "Please," his grit his teeth as sweat began to form on his face. "Damn you feel so good," his hips thrust forward, pushing himself as deep as he could. "So tight," he closed his eyes. "So good."

In that moment, seeing him lost in her, Sam knew she would never feel this way for another man. Not ever. She took him up, determined to bring him the same rapture he had given her. They moved together, hips surging, as his cock slid in and out of her, building a thunderous storm of heat and intensity.

"Oh, Jason," she moaned breathlessly, her fingers clenching at his shoulders as his hands slid to the small of her back arching her forward so that his thrusts went deeper. "Jason."

They rode each other hard, grindingly deep, the sounds of their frantic moans filling the room along with the scent of their lovemaking. He was murmuring her name, in that fierce growl and her body responded in a rush of wet heat, griping him like a fist. A shudder went through his body and she knew he was close, but his determination to see her pleasure had him taking one of her breasts into his mouth to suck hard and ruthlessly shove her to peak.

He sat up, in the process driving into her so deep, so breathtaking, it brought a shattered cry from her lips. He closed her within his embrace, surrounding her with heat and tenderness. She gripped his back, loving the firm muscles twisting under her fingers and rode out her climax, which brought forth his. She heard him groan out her name just as he swelled and went over with the strong contractions of his orgasm. "Sam, my Sam," he murmured over and over, his fingers tight in her hair as his pleasure came in long hard bursts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long while later, Sam opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He was stroking a finger across her forehead with a look she had never seen on his face before. When she shifted she realized that he had moved them beneath her covers. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Just for a moment," he murmured placing a kiss on her mouth.

Several candles around the room were starting to go out and the CD had ended, which made her glance over at the clock. It was after one and she knew as much as she wanted to wake in his arms the next morning that he had to go back to his daughter. She ran a hand down his chest and sighed softly with regret.

He took that as a sign to gather her into his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Just wishing you could stay with me," she sighed again, snuggling against his warm skin. Jason said that he loved her smell, well she could stay right here in his arms like this forever and be a happy woman.

"So do I," he murmured, "Will you come to dinner tomorrow?"

"At your penthouse? With you and Lila?" She set her chin on his chest to look into his eyes, "Are you sure?" It was a big step, moving from Lila's teacher to the woman that Lila's father was involved with.

"I think it's time the two ladies in my life got to know each other."


	11. Legend In My Livingroom

A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story. It's small because quite honestly, the story really ended last chapter. I never intended _Something To Believe In_ to be a long story but I guess this is better closure. This fic was originally fluffy and I wanted to end it with a light moment.

As with all my fics, a sequel is always possible. I liked this version of JaSam and I love Lila and her friends, so maybe one day I will drop in on them again to see how they're doing.

I want to thank everyone for reading and special thanks to: **Mandy94, theadventurer, JaSambaby09 and SamMorgan-Cassadine** for reviewing. Those are always great to receive.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them.

* * *

_**Legend In My Livingroom**_

"Mmmm, Jason."

The husky moan of delight echoed through the otherwise silent room followed by the rustle of the large sofa as the couple currently absorbed in each other shifted for a better position. Closer. Tighter. Fingers delved into dark hair to cup and tilt her head back in order to deepen the sensual kiss. Tongues danced hungrily, even as he skimmed a tightly muscled linen covered thigh then moved up under a white cashmere sweater to her taut stomach. Hands clenched at the front of a dark blue shirt, as the two bodies strained for something that couldn't be accomplished with so many clothes on.

Neither expected the door to slam open, or to hear the young feminine voice exclaim with typical adolescent disgust, "Ewwww, mental image in 3D."

Jason jerked up to find his daughter standing in the doorway with Milo and Max having returned from her shopping trip with Carly two hours early. Both guards grinned closing the door behind them leaving Lila standing there. The large bags clutched in her grip were dropped to the floor as she slapped a dramatic hand over her eyes and began to groan loudly. "My eyes, I'm blind. Isn't there a law against old people making out on the couch?"

Sam's face filled with heat that had nothing to do with the arousal of moments before as the pretty blush quickly spread. She shoved at his chest, trying to make him move but Jason refused to budge. Well, other than a discrete shift so that Lila wouldn't be privy to the raging erection he had no intention of displaying. Instead he allowed Sam to move back a bit and placed both her legs over his lap.

There, nothing so bad about that.

Then he chanced a look at Sam's face saw the irritation there and knew she would have preferred a bit more distance. No chance of that happening for at least two more distracted minutes. Whose fault was it that he was in love with the sexiest woman in existence? Who wore that maddening fragrance all over her skin that made him want to just sink into her for hours on end?

And this line of thinking was not helping his throbbing arousal any.

Instead he focused on his daughter, "You're not funny Lila."

"I can't leave the two of you alone for five minutes," she kept one hand over her face and used the other to point scolding. "I told Carly she should have let me go see Lulu but nooooo, she insisted that I come straight back here."

"Because I told you so," Jason reminded her, "Now you can take your hands off."

"Are you sure," she teased, letting a wide smile spread across her face. Jason knew she was loving every minute and would probably use this incident for weeks. "I mean, I'm too young to witness stuff like that. You know, PG-13 is about as far as my Dad will allow me to see-"

"Lila," he warned softly, ignoring Sam's soft chuckle of amusement, it was better not to encourage the little termagant.

"And you two definitely were moving into the rated R stuff when I walked in," she continued on, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Lila."

"Although, I have no idea what rated R stuff looks like mind you," she hastily added, holding up both hands but kept her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lila."

"But, I can always go back outside and knock if you two need a moment," she snickered.

"Lila Morgan that's quite enough, you've made your point."

Unable to hold back any longer, cerulean eyes much like his own flashed open, filled with a happiness that he never wanted to see any different. So much had happened for Lila this year, most good. New family, new school, best friends. Some he was glad was behind them, especially that incident with Alexis. He might have felt a twinge of guilt for getting Alexis fired as District Attorney, but that was mostly because of her relationship with Sam.

Sam wanted nothing to do with the woman, but Alexis was her mother, and Kristina and Molly were Sam's little sisters, so if for no other reason than those two little girls did he leave things at that, rather than the obvious conclusion he was still occasionally tempted to reach for. Alexis called him a thug, dangerous, and without morals but at least he had the decency to leave her children out of his anger. He had the decency to leave her daughters with a mother, unlike what Alexis had attempted with his child.

After a quiet meeting in the parking lot of her new law practice, Jason had convinced Alexis to give him and his family a wide berth. He didn't like threatening women, but he would do whatever necessary to protect Lila. Judging from the panicked terror on the woman's face, message received. He hadn't heard a whisper from that direction since the quiet pre-holiday night. Seemed Alexis had something to be thankful for that year after all.

Today Lila was back to her usual, jeans and a long sleeved v neck tee with the words _Shopaholic in Training _in hot pink with a pair of sunglasses that looked much like the dark ones perched on her nose. She woke this morning at seven as usual but with a much happier view, considering her spring break started this weekend.

To celebrate her good grades, he was taking her and Sam to Australia tonight and Lila had been determined to get in some last minute shopping before their flight out at four. They would spend the next week on a ranch that he purchased along with it's accompanying pearl farm. It was a combination business/vacation trip for him but it was all pleasure for his daughter. Lila was looking forward to horseback riding again, the short jaunt up to Cairns to go diving in the Great Barrier Reef, and some strange thing called a walkabout that he wasn't quite sure he was giving her permission for yet.

Sam's bags were already stacked near the door along with his and Lila's many. Why did one pre-teen girl need so many clothes?

Tossing her shearling jacket onto the arm of the chair, Lila flopped down, legs over the arm with a bright smile as she removed her shades. She was used to walking in on him and Sam kissing, just as he was used to her dramatic reactions. In the beginning, she had been hesitant around Sam. Yes, Lila liked her, but that was a teacher/student relationship. Having Sam involved with her father was a different matter all together.

Sam's natural generosity and honesty eventually won Lila over though, and the two eventually made the transition. Now six months later, Sam and Lila were good friends and any possible glitches had been worked out. He would be relieved when the school year was over and any possible repercussions from Sam's job effectively ended when Lila went on to the next grade.

"So you and Carly bought out the rest of the stores?" He asked and she quickly nodded.

"I figured since we're leaving the country, they'll be able to restock by the time we return." she wiggled her brows. "Besides, they're plenty of stores in Sydney right? I have to pick up souvenirs for everyone, and take pictures and stuff. We're still going to the Opera House right?" When he gave a reluctant nod, she bounced a bit in her chair. Even Sam looked pleased, so if it made them happy, he would suffer through the night.

"Lulu made me promise to take videos of real kangaroos, so I had to make sure I had enough tapes and batteries for the camera."

"Aren't there kangaroos in the zoo," he lifted a questioning brow and she rolled her eyes.

"Those are just regular kangaroos. Not real Australian kangaroos." He didn't see the difference, but evidently there was so he didn't say more. "And Jude wants me to get him a fish from the Reef; do you think we could do that?"

It would be hell even attempting to get it through customs, so he wouldn't even try. "It's a fish Lila," he started but at her dismay he groaned, "Fine. I'll have some fish sent back for _all _of your friends." The boy wasn't getting a special fish, damn it, she was his little girl. He wasn't even ready to consider, he paused and felt a little clench in his stomach at the very thought. _Boyfriends_.

Then eyes wide, Lila jumped from her seat and rushed back to her bags to dig around. "Oh, Sam I got you something."

He watched surprise then pleasure blend in Sam's whisky eyes, and knowing what this easy gesture meant to Sam, he helped her to stand so that when Lila rushed back with the small bag she could accept it. "You didn't have to buy me anything," Sam's voice was soft and husky with emotion.

"Yeah, well," Lila lifted a shoulder shy and a bit unsure, "I was just walking by the store and saw it in the window and thought you might like it."

Sam pulled out the baby blue jewelry box, and lifted the lid to stare wordlessly for a second. She looked from the contents back to Lila's face several times before he finally saw the slight tremble of her lower lip. "It's beautiful," she managed, before a shaky smile curved her lips.

He watched as Sam curled a finger around a platinum chain and lifted it free to reveal the platinum charm of two doves in flight. An exact match to the one he bought Lila for her birthday. Whether Sam realized the relevance of the gift or not, he did.

Lila was welcoming Sam to their family.

The End


End file.
